The Guardians
by Starlight's Destiny
Summary: A/U (T/P, G/B) *LOTS OF FANTASY AND MAGIC!* A new race has come to Earth. They then take the DBZ gang to their planet were a lot of things are about to happed and will change their lives in many ways! R/R rated R for gore and language.
1. Our Little Visitors

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters but I do own my three made up characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Our little Visitors  
  
I never would have thought that we, the sayian race, would be involved in a war dealing with the entire universe and so many different dimensions. I still remember how it all started. That day I will never forget.  
  
That day started off as any other reunion does. I had just graduated from collage and I also had just turned 23. Trunks and I were going around playing pranks on all of our friends. We had started off playing our pranks on the two couples. We had very stealthily dumped my uncle Goten and his newly engaged, well engaged at the time, girlfriend Marron into the pool. It was only an accident when Trunks and I accidentally shoved, I mean bumped, them into the pool. Also we didn't mean to pour an entire pitcher of lemonade on Trunks' sister Bra and her boyfriend Uubu. Who knew that they would get so mad at us? They had griped at us to grow up and said that the only reason why we still went around playing jokes on them was because we were just jealous. That was not entirely true. Just because Trunks could not find the right girl and I couldn't find the right person for me didn't mean that was the reason why we did those jokes. We agreed that we would behave and went to go find food.  
  
Later that afternoon about 3:00 p.m. we all went to have fun in the pool. We all decided to play water volleyball. Well all except Vegeta. He is not the type to go off playing 'little games' as he puts it but then every once in a while he will surprise you. The group decided to have it with the young people against the older people.  
  
As the game was going on Vegeta yelled at us to " GET OUT OF THE DAMN POOL!!!" At first we didn't understand why but then out of now where a flaming red ball struck beside the pool. I had never seen humans jump out of the pool so fast. Hell, I hadn't seen sayians jump out of a pool as fast as we all did.  
  
Of course Vegeta and my grandfather Goku where the first to talk to the intruder. He was a man with black hair with red streaks. He had on we black clothes with what looked like black medieval armor on his shins, chest, and shoulders with a long flowing black cape. The intruder was floating in the air above us.  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are?!" said Vegeta," I want you off my property pronto or I'll blast your fraggin head off."  
  
" Why are you after us in the first place?" asked Goku," It's not like we ever did anything to you."  
  
" No you never did anything to me but I will do horrible things to you," the intruder said with an evil smirk worse than Vegeta's," I am very sorry if I haven't introduced my self yet. My name is DarkMoon."  
  
" And why exactly have you come here?" I asked.  
  
" My reason for being here is none of your business," exclaimed DarkMoon," But if you must know you are just simply bate."  
  
" BATE??" yelled Vegeta," I AM NOT A WORM ON A HOOK!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?! I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE AND I AM THE SON OF THE GREAT KING VEGETA!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Well. The last time I checked, the 'GREAT' king Vegeta was dead. So, you are only a prince," said DarkMoon. He clapped and sarcastically said, " Wow. Oh my. I should bow to PRINCE Vegeta.. uh huh. ok. whatever you say.. You don't scare ME!!!! You are ONLY a sayian after all."  
  
You could tell Vegeta was furious, but he didn't do anything because you could tell he didn't want to get his ass kicked today, especially because he knew that he was not strong enough.  
  
Then DarkMoon began to insult Vegeta some more, now that he knew he wasn't going to make a move on him.  
  
" What's wrong Vegeta? You look pale. You're not going to pee your pants are you? WAH WAH!! You going to cry? Awwww, poor little baby, maybe you should go find you're blanky."  
  
He was so annoying!!! The way he smirked at us was nerve wracking. Even Vegeta was uncomfortable. I never thought that there would be a villain that would scare everyone and I mean everyone! All I wanted to do was go cower behind the nearest person that apparently just happened to be Trunks. I didn't dare do it because 1.) It would make Bra think that there was something going on with me and Trunks, and 2.) I was over my little crush, well at least that is what I thought then.  
  
Before anyone could make a move on this new enemy DarkMoon put an odd cube around all of us. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan where not very happy with this. Now Vegeta was PISSED!! He looked at the others, and they knew what to do. They went level two super sayian and tried to blast the walls away.  
  
" You idiotic fools. There is no way you will be able to destroy those walls," said DarkMoon, " Why don't you just sit around and wait. They should be here soon."  
  
" Who is going to show up," said Bra," and why should we wait?"  
  
" Oh don't worry your pretty little head off," DarkMoon said," you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Then Vegeta said," I'm sick of all this nonsense!!! No one is going to.. what the.?"  
  
As if on queue blue and red mists appeared. Two people appeared from this mist that would alter our lives forever. A beautiful young woman appeared out of the blue mist. She had to be a couple of years younger than me. She was not very tall, at least 5'5". She had long brown wavy hair that came to her waist with blue streaks all through it. She had blue eyes that particle glowed and light tan skin. She wore a tight dark blue tank top that molded to her body with blue and purple see through sleeves. It seemed that her pants where dark blue spandex and came to her ankles and covered with leather boots that came a little above the ankle. Also she had a see through skirt that was also blue and purple like the sleeves but was open in the front and came down to the ground. But what amazed me the most about her was that she had wings. Her wings where white but the long feathers where blues that faded into white.  
  
The man that came out of the red mist looked to be about the same age as the girl. His skin was a little darker and had dark brown eyes that seemed to have a red glow to them. He was taller than the girl about a couple of inches. By my guess I would say he was about 5'8" or 5'9". He wasn't quite 6 foot tall. He wore clothes and armor similar to DarkMoon's, but had a different design on the armor with some red on his clothes. You could say that this man and DarkMoon looked a lot alike. They didn't look like they where related, but looked as if they where from the same race. Both of them though had the same star like mark in the middle of their foreheads and was the same color as the mist that they came out of.  
  
" Oh please, what took you so long?!" commented DarkMoon," It's nice of you guardians to keep me waiting.  
  
Guardians? What the hell are guardians? That is all I could think about and who the hell were they and will they help us? I had so many questions and I needed answers right then and there. 


	2. Our Saviors

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: every thing is not mined except the three-non DBZ characters and the plot is mine!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Our Saviors  
  
" I guess I should be pleased that you have been waiting for us," said the mysterious woman.  
  
" Ah we're so honored," came from the man.  
  
" Who the hell's side are you on?" said a very angry Vegeta," And if you're on our side GET US THE HELL OUT OF THIS DAMN CONTRAPTION WOMAN!!!"  
  
" VEGETA!!! I am your women for one thing, and if you want to get out of here BE NICE!!!," yelled a very frustrated Bulma.  
  
" WOMAN don't you even dare yell at the prince of sayians!" of course the one and only Vegeta said.  
  
" If you idiots don't stop arguing I will give you one hell of a shock," yelled a frustrated DarkMoon," Ok now that that is over why don't we get down to business Starlight and Fireheart."  
  
We couldn't believe it. We now knew their names but their names were so much like DarkMoon's. The question now was could we trust them?  
  
"Well to start off why don't you just hand over your prisoners?" said who we thought was Fireheart.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's not all that easy. You see, these are my prisoners and I just can't give them to you." said DarkMoon with his evil grin on his face.  
  
" Well if you won't hand them over than I will just have to take them from you." said who we thought was Starlight.  
  
" Well my darling Starlight either you can try to take them from me or you can give me your body." Said DarkMoon with that evil smirk of his.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You can't have her!!!!" screamed a very angry Fireheart.  
  
Starlight then had to hold Fireheart's arm, as he moved towards DarkMoon, so he wouldn't get out of control.  
  
" Then I guess you will have to take them by force." DarkMoon said greedily.  
  
Fireheart then attacked DarkMoon with a fiery look on his face. DarkMoon took a swing at Fireheart, only to be caught with a jab to the face. Then Fireheart appeared behind DarkMoon and shoved him into a wall.  
  
While Fireheart was keeping DarkMoon busy Starlight suddenly appeared in the cube beside Trunks and me.  
  
" Hello. So do you guys want out of here?" asked Starlight with a silly grin on her face," But if you don't I can always leave."  
  
" Oh no you don't. You are getting us the hell out of here!" exclaimed a very frustrated Vegeta.  
  
" Ok. Now everyone grab a hold of me and if you can't then grab someone who is touching me." said Starlight," So everyone ready? Ok lets go."  
  
When Starlight transported us out of there it was the must unusual experience any of us had ever had. You got this odd tingling felling. We saw only blue and then all of a sudden we where over by the gravity room that was across the yard from the pool.  
  
When we where all and accounted for, Fireheart mysteriously stopped as if he knew we were out of the cube.  
  
" Well we now have your prisoners how about you now go and BUG OFF!!!" said Fireheart.  
  
" Well you might have won this little round but just wait till next time you stupid Guardians," an irritated DarkMoon said.  
  
" Hey Fireheart isn't that what he says every time?" asked giggling Starlight.  
  
" Same old stupid line as always." said Fireheart shaking his head doubtfully.  
  
" Umm excuse me Fireheart? Starlight? We have a question for you," said Bulma.  
  
" Sure, what do you want to know?" said Starlight.  
  
" Well we were wondering, who was that guy?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
" That guy is a renegade Fire Unicorn. Don't worry we will explain a little later." said Fireheart," DarkMoon was once a great general but then got greedy and decided to take over the entire universe in every dimension. So the Guardians were called to destroy or capture him. Unfortunately he found the amulet of evil."  
  
"So now it is making our job even harder. But luckily as Guardians we have lots of power." said Starlight.  
  
" Ok, but I have another question for you," said Gohan, " What are Guardians?"  
  
" Guardians are unicorns or pegasus with extreme magical powers and is supposed to guard the universe and all dimensions." explained Starlight," To be a guardian you must first be a unicorn or pegasus that is more powerful than usual. Only one male and female are chosen and always there are two guardians. Then the ones who are chosen will receive marks on their foreheads that will glow when using large amounts of magic and when they are wounded badly."  
  
" But being a guardian isn't as great as it may sound," said Fireheart," It is particularly a curse because you are forever cursed with these powers and the responsibility. You will have to live with death and extreme consequences."  
  
" So how do you live with it?" asked a curious Bulma.  
  
" You just have to or go insane." said a now calm Fireheart.  
  
" So can you tell us some about yourself?" asked a curious Trunks.  
  
The next thing that happened had broken the tension and probable saved the Guardians from explaining more for a little while. We heard loud grumbles coming from all the sayians. Then everyone had broken into laughter.  
  
" Well can we have explanations after dinner?" asked a hungry Goku rubbing the back of his head," I'm really hungry."  
  
" Well that's a sayian for you." Said a giggling Bulma.  
  
" Ok, let's go eat." said Chi Chi.  
  
**Well I hope you like this story so far. More to come soon!**  
  
Starlight 


	3. Long Lost Creatures

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: Starlight, Fireheart, DarkMoon, and the plot are the only thing that is mine!!!!!!!!!!! Ok now you may go read.  
  
Chapter 3: Long Lost Creatures  
  
As dinner was going on Fireheart and Starlight weren't eating. It was there first time to ever see a sayian eat. I thought it was quite funny seeing their reactions. I had poked Trunks who was sitting beside me and we started to laugh. If only you could have seen their faces. Fireheart, who I thought was kind of cute at the time, looked as if his eyes were bulging out and as if he was in a dazed state. Starlight on the other hand had one of her eyebrows arched and an odd amused smirk on her face. Then Goku, looking all innocent as usual, looked up at them and swallowed his mouth full of food.  
  
" Hey guys," Goku said," What's the matter? You don't like your food or what?"  
  
" Oh nothing," said Starlight," It's just that we have never seen sayians eat even though we know of your habits. Right Fireheart.. Fireheart. FIREHEART snap out of it."  
  
All of a sudden we all herd a thud. Those who hadn't been looking looked up from their food. Everyone then started to laugh at the seen. Fireheart had fallen out of his seat. When Starlight had yelled at him he had jumped up out of his seat but apparently when he landed he had missed it. It even had Vegeta laughing at his idiocy.  
  
" Ha ha, very funny Starlight. It's not nice to scare people and make them fallout of their seats," commented a very annoyed Fireheart," You should really learn how to be nice to people."  
  
" Well Fireheart, you were the one who was gaping at the sayians eating. Yes I was a little surprised but if you could have controlled your self you wouldn't have ended up on the floor in the first place," a still giggling Starlight said," Oh and another thing, you're not a person or a human."  
  
At that last comment had gotten everyone's attention. We all stopped our giggling and looked at Starlight and Fireheart.  
  
" Ummm. Starlight you want to go watch TV or play what they call uhhh... a... uh play box or some thing like that," Fireheart had said to try and divert us.  
  
" Oh no you don't. You two are staying right here and are going to explain everything about you two to us. You got that," said a very annoyed and curios Bulma.  
  
" Well can we wait till we get done eating. You know I'm still hungry and this food is so very great," said Starlight trying to buy some time.  
  
" Very well. BUT you have to tell us everything as soon as we are all done. Got that," a very flattered Chi Chi said.  
  
Fireheart and Starlight had tried to finish way after everyone else, but unfortunately they couldn't eat all the food so they had to tell them now.  
  
" Well can we go to the living room to talk about this," said a nervous Fireheart," It is a lot more comfortable than in here."  
  
" Very well than. We shall all got and sit in the living room," said a very inpatient Bulma," Then we shall talk."  
  
We all went to the living room to find comfortable spots. Vegeta got his normal corner with Piccolo in the other corner. Starlight and Fireheart sat on one end of the couch with Goten and Marron on the other end. Everyone else sat in love seats or the other couch but unfortunately Trunks and me didn't get to a couch in time so we had to sit on the floor.  
  
" Well this is going to be kind of long," said a very nervous Starlight," You want to tell them everything Fireheart?"  
  
" Oh no you don't. You are telling them everything. Not me," said Fireheart," your better at it anyway."  
  
" Ok, fine I will tell them," nervously Starlight had said," Well here I go.  
  
" Fireheart and I come from a hole other planet that is connected to all dimensions. We might appear human but we are not. The reason I have wings is because I am half Wind Pegasus and half Fire Unicorn. That is why I have wings. Fireheart, here, is a Fire Unicorn. There are many different types of unicorns and pegasus."  
  
Goku had raised his hand to ask a question but Starlight just ignored him.  
  
" Please hold all your questions until I'm done. I believe I will most likely have answered them all by then," said an annoyed Starlight.  
  
" There is a story behind the reason why we can become human. You all probably know that there are no more unicorns on earth except one that is here on earth to make sure some one still believes. Well all the magical creatures that didn't stay here on Earth came to our planet Utopia, meaning paradise. Well a few selected humans came with them. One day a unicorn and a pegasus fell in love with two maidens. They were so madly in love with them that they used their magic to turn them human. But the only problem with it was that if they stayed in one form too long they would end up staying in that form forever. They got married to the maidens and had many kids. Their kids apparently had the power too. Some of their kids went and reproduced with other unicorns and pegasi and eventually the whole population of unicorns and pegasi were able to transform. That is why we can transform. We call the human form our other form and our unicorn or pegasus form our true form."  
  
" Ok, so that explains were you come from and your history but who are you exactly," a very curious Gohan asked.  
  
" Well I am a general and a prince," said Fireheart cautiously," But I am the second son so I will not become a king of the Fire Unicorns."  
  
" I am a princess of both the Wind Pegasi and Forest Unicorns in another land from Fireheart," said a very sad Starlight," But I am band from the Wind Pegasi so I will one day become queen of the Forest Unicorns because I am an only child."  
  
" But how come you are band from the Wind Pegasi, asked Videl.  
  
" I am band because my mother fell in love with a unicorn and my grandfather was not happy about it. The reason why I will become a queen though is because my father had an older sister and my aunt married the Forest Unicorn king yet they had no children and the king had no siblings."  
  
We were all shocked. We had royalty at Capsule Corp. And they didn't come from a dyeing race. I myself felt sorry for her. I myself knew what it was like to be alone. But we both eventually found ourselves not alone anymore, but that is still yet to come.  
  
  
  
**So what do you all think? Can you believe that I have had this in my head for a long time? I know, I know, I am a terrible speller. Give a girl a brake when she has dyslexia. I think I do pretty well for how bad I am. Any ways I am more of an artist than a writer. Well I got to go. Bye. **  
  
Starlight 


	4. Phoenix the Fire Bird

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: If you want a read it than just go look at the last three chapters.  
  
**Just so you know when you see *this* it means that it is a telepathic message.**  
  
Chapter 4: Phoenix the Fire Bird  
  
"So why should we believe this?" asked Chi Chi, "I mean we have seen many odd things in our life but I have never seen any thing like this."  
  
"Now Chi Chi be nice," Goku tried to say reassuringly, "You know that they saved our lives."  
  
I kind of felt the same way that my grandmother did, but for some odd reason I knew we could all trust them.  
  
"Now will you all shut up. You all sound like a bunch of idiots," a very angry Vegeta said, "The way they can prove themselves is by transforming for us all to see."  
  
"Did my Vegeta just say some thing intelligent coming out of that muscle brain of his," said a very shocked and surprised Bulma.  
  
"Well I do think that is a very good idea," said Bra intelligently.  
  
We all agreed that it was a good idea. Everyone walked back to the back yard that was a little battle worn and waited for Starlight and Fireheart to transform.  
  
"Well is everyone ready," asked Fireheart," Ok Starlight, lets get this over and done with."  
  
After Starlight had nodded the mist that they had both had appeared form was surrounded them. When the mist disappeared there where two magnificent creatures standing before us. I Couldn't believe what my eyes where telling me.  
  
Fireheart was indeed a unicorn. He was as big as a Clydesdale and had a muscular structure of a draft horse and a racehorse combined. Both his horn and hooves were gold. His entire body was white as snow. The hair that covers his hooves and his main, which came to the bottom of his neck, and his tail, that touched the ground, was a flaming red. His eyes were the same flaming red color.  
  
Starlight was a great beauty. She was definitely shorter than Fireheart. She had the muscle tone of a quarter horse and the slimness of an Arabian. Her wings were the same as when she was in her other form, blue fading into white. Her hooves and her horn were also gold. The bottom of her legs, her main and tail were blue fading into white from the bottom to the top. Her eyes were the same glowing blue as when she was in her other form. Under their mains you could see odd glowing stars. Fireheart's was red and Starlight's was blue.  
  
"Wow, they weren't lying when they told us the story," said a very amazed Goten.  
  
*Now do you believe us,* asked Starlight, *We were never lying.*  
  
"Yes, I believe that we all believe you now," said a shocked Bulma.  
  
All of us were too shocked to say anything. Now that I think about it I want to laugh out loud. All of us were stunned. I bet any of us could not think of anything else except the fact that everything that they told us was true. They were absolutely amazing. Even still to this day I am still dazed every time I see one of them transform.  
  
*Are all of you satisfied now because I would like to change back now,* said an annoyed Fireheart, *Ok now, you can stop staring.*  
  
*Fireheart!!! That was not very nice,* Starlight had yelled at Fireheart, *Well if every one doesn't mind we are going to change back.  
  
"No, it's alright. It might be better if you do so we can get over the shock," said Bulma still in a daze.  
  
"Well woman I am just fine. I believe that once a sayian had stumbled upon one of your race before," a smart alic Vegeta said.  
  
Starlight and Fireheart had changed back then. I guess I was because they were a little uncomfortable with all the stares they got.  
  
"Well you might be right Vegeta. I do remember a young woman coming to my father with a sayian male when I was little," said a Fireheart in deep thought.  
  
"I think I remember too. But I was only a little girl when that happened," said Starlight," I believe that is how we learned more about the sayian race."  
  
"If I remember correctly the sayian took the woman back with him to his home planet and they never came back," said Fireheart coming out of thought," My theory is that they fell in love."  
  
"But HOW can you remember that. You are younger than me and that was when my father was young," yelled a very shocked Vegeta, "You would have to very old!!!!"  
  
"Well the reason for that is time on our wold travels a lot slower for us than it dose for you. Sometimes it can be at the same pace with earth but it is usually going a lot slower," Starlight had said.  
  
"Well that would definitely explain how you met the sayian and how king Vegeta had met the sayian when he was only a prince," said Bulma in madder a factly tone.  
  
"Hey Trunks do you see that," I had asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think it is Pan," Trunks had asked me.  
  
"I think it is a bird of some type that looks as if it is on fire. Hey Starlight what is that bird that is heading this way," I had asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Fireheart, it looks like Phoenix is coming to check up on us," Starlight had stated.  
  
"Yeah it is Phoenix and she doesn't look to happy," said Fireheart.  
  
Just then the bird came down to us and landed on Starlight's arm that was held out for the firebird to land on. Phoenix was red with long tail feathers. In both her wing and tail feathers there was orange and yellow feathers. She had one long multi colored feather in her tail. She was bigger than a parrot. About the size of a large house cat. And she had green eyes and it was almost as if she was on fire.  
  
"So Phoenix what news have you brought us," asked Starlight.  
  
"Oh Starlight, we have a big problem," said a frantic Phoenix, "You remember about the war that is in the prophecy that we so hoped would not happen any time soon?"  
  
"Yes I remember it," Fireheart said hurriedly, "But can you get to the point now?"  
  
"It is coming true. Everything we feared is coming true," a very tired Phoenix said, "They are either going to attack our world first or they will attack this one. We aren't sure yet but as soon as we find out where the attack is going to be."  
  
"Um, excuse me," said a brave Bra, "But what are you talking about?"  
  
"Basically the end of everything. In other words the coming of the Apocalypse," Fireheart said as if it was nothing big.  
  
"So you're telling us that the end of the world is coming," asked Bulma.  
  
"Well actually the destruction of the universe but yeah basically," said Starlight.  
  
I was in total shock. Everyone and I else could not believe it. I could tell right then and there that everything was definitely going to change for us.  
  
"Well the other problem is we are all going to have to team up," said Phoenix.  
  
"In other words this is going to be a battle and a very big one at that," said Fireheart.  
  
"Well they don't have to join in the battle but it would help very much," said Phoenix, "But we are going to have to get help from throughout the universe."  
  
"I have a idea. How about we let them think about it. It would be a lot of help with sayians on our side," Starlight said.  
  
I knew right then that we were not going to go down without a bang. All the sayians looked around at each other and we all nodded. Right then we all agreed on the same thing. If it was a war they wanted then a war it would be.  
  
"I am speaking for every one when I say this," said a very stern Vegeta, "We will all fight to the death for this is our home and I mean nothing is going to destroy it!"  
  
Well it was final. We were going to war.  
  
  
  
**So what do you all think? I hope you like it. No the fun is coming up. Ah how I love stories about love and war. Oops did I just give away a clue? ~_^ Well lets see if you can figure it out. Yes a challenge. Oh how I love challenges. Well I'll type to you later.**  
  
** Starlight ** 


	5. The Beginning of War

The Guardians Written By: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with DBZ. And if you want to try and sue me than go ahead. I only have 4 dollars and 75 cents.  
  
Chapter 5: The Beginning of War  
  
"Well if we are going to have a war you are going to need a base," said Phoenix.  
  
"Hum, we could have it at Capsule Corp. if you don't mind," said Bulma.  
  
"No we don't want to take that kind of risk," Fireheart said with intelligence and caution, "The problem with that is that it would make earth a big target and we really don't want to do that."  
  
"Hey Phoenix, do you think we could have the base at our home world," suggested Starlight, "I mean it would be a perfect place also because it was were the first battle was held."  
  
"First Battle? What was the First Battle," I had asked.  
  
"The First Battle was when the first Guardians came. It was the greatest and bloodiest battle in all history," said Starlight, "The one who had started the battle was a power lusting Fire Unicorn called MoonShadow. Remember I told you the story."  
  
I saw something that I believe few had caught. When Starlight had mentioned MoonShadow's name Starlight had looked at Fireheart with worry in her eyes. At the mention of that name Fireheart had cringed. It was as if that name held something that hurt him very much. Oh how I had wondered what. If only I had known what that name meant to him I would have stopped Goten from ever saying any thing.  
  
"So what does this Shadow dude have to do with us any way? I mean it is not like he has anything to do with us," Goten had said with his usual innocents.  
  
Fireheart at that time had walked off saying something to the extent of, "Only if you knew," but I didn't quite catch it because he had said it under his breath.  
  
"Hey look you all, let's not discuss the subject of MoonShadow in front of Fireheart especially. Why don't we not talk about it? When it is time he will tell you but not me. It is not my story to tell," Starlight said with care and worry and then ran off to where Fireheart had.  
  
At that time Phoenix left but to where I didn't know.  
  
"Well that was just weird," said Bra.  
  
"I have an idea," Goten shouted.  
  
Every one looked around at each other and we were all scared. When Goten came up with an idea it was rare and also they were never good.  
  
" Ok Goten, sweetie what is your idea," asked Marron.  
  
"Why don't we go pack and get ready for the base and presume that all of you want to have your own stuff right," exclaimed Goten.  
  
That was a shock that I never would have expected. Goten actually came up with something intelligent for once. I looked at Trunks and he just stared at me in an amazed state. It was just a little weird.  
  
"So, Pan, don't you think we should go pack now?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Uh, yeah we should. I guess I will meet you back here when I get done," I had said to Trunks.  
  
"Well I will see you later," said Trunks.  
  
When we all got done packing we went back to Capsule Corp. everyone was there. As soon as you got there you could hear Bulma yelling at the top of her lungs at Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA I SWEAR IF YOU WON'T BEHAVE THEN I WILL NOT BRING THE CAPSULE GRAVITY ROOM," a very angry Bulma yelled, "I AM GOING AND I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY! YOU WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!!!!"  
  
"LOOK WOMAN, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! YOU ARE NOT GOING!!! IT IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR A WEAKLING LIKE YOU," Vegeta had yelled with as much anger in it as Bulma. But you could really tell he cared about her.  
  
"So how long have they been at it?" I had asked.  
  
"Oh for about 30 minutes or so," answered Trunks.  
  
"So have you seen Starlight or Fireheart?" I asked Trunks.  
  
"Nope but I sure do wonder were they are," he answered.  
  
" So do you want to go see if we can find them? I noticed that they have very odd ki's," I stated.  
  
"Ok, lets go find them," he answered.  
  
We then left to go find them. They were not too far from my grandparent's house. We found them sitting by the waterfall over by their house. To be polite to them we landed right in front of them.  
  
"So how are you all doing? I hope we didn't scare you," I told them.  
  
"No you didn't scare us. We were expecting you," Starlight told Trunks and me.  
  
"Sorry that we talked about, well you know," Trunks said trying to apologize to Fireheart.  
  
"No, don't worry about it. It's nothing you should worry about. Just forget about it," said Fireheart.  
  
"Well we should be getting back. I bet they have noticed that we have been gone for a while," said Starlight.  
  
"Let's go the fast way. Ok?" said Fireheart.  
  
Starlight nodded and we took that as a cue for us to get close so we could leave with them. The familiar blue and red mist surrounded us. We then appeared behind Capsule Corp. Trunks and I took the lead and we all went to where the others where standing. We could still hear Bulma and Vegeta yelling but they where now outside.  
  
"Look Vegeta I am going and you can't stop me," Bulma stated.  
  
"Well actually it will only be safe for only the sayians to go," said Starlight.  
  
"Look you two, I don't care who the hell you are but I am NOT letting my husband go without me!!! If he goes, I go," confirmed Chi Chi.  
  
"I will also not leave my husband behind," said Videl.  
  
"All right, I will only let those who are relatives to the sayians go, ok?" said Starlight.  
  
"What about me," asked Marron.  
  
"Well Marron I would prefer if you stay here. I really want to make sure that you are safe," Goten said caringly to his future wife.  
  
"Ok, I will stay here with everyone else," she said to Goten but I noticed some thing very suspicios at what she did. When she had told Goten that she would stay she had glanced over at Uubu who was going too because he was very strong.  
  
But I didn't have time to ponder it because at that time Phoenix came back from wherever she had run off to.  
  
"I have talked with both your families and they have agreed to have the base at our world. Starlight, your castle will be the main base and Fireheart's will be the second," Phoenix told us.  
  
"Well then I guess it is settled. Only the relatives of the sayians will come with us," Starlight said.  
  
"So when can we go home?" Fireheart asked Phoenix.  
  
"Well if you all wish it so you can leave now. So when would you like to leave?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Well if they are ready we can leave now," Fireheart said.  
  
Bulma then looked around at everyone noticing that we were all ready and then spoke for all of us.  
  
"Yes, I believe that all of us are ready," Bulma said for all of us.  
  
"Ok, then all of you come over here and gather around. Make sure you have everything. Ok now lets go," said Starlight as we all got ready.  
  
The mist once again surrounded us but this time it felt a little different. It felt as if your stomach was floating. It didn't hurt but it tickled a lot. But when we re-appeared it was the most beautiful site that any of us had ever seen. It was a land that was never touched by anything and grew wild. I looked as if it was always spring. The air was sweet and fresh like country air in the morning or sweeter than the sweetest smelling rose. You would fall in love with this place the second you saw it. We were in the middle of the forest and in the distance you could see a huge old castle.  
  
"Welcome to my home," greeted Starlight.  
  
  
  
** Well I hope you liked this chapter. I promise to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. I do try my hardest to please all of you!**  
  
**Starlight** 


	6. Preparation at the Castle

The Guardians Written By: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? I mean that every one knows who owns DBZ. Yeah right I would really own it. The only thing I own in this is my characters and my plot. And if you can't figure out what characters are not DBZ than I guess you know nothing.  
  
**Sorry for this chapter being so late. BLAME IT ON THE ROMANS. They are the ones that created homework! Well they are home but what will happen next? I can't tell you so I guess you will just have to read to find out. Also thank you sssssssoooooooooo much for the reviews. I really do appreciate it. Especially Pannygirl and PixieWhiteFeather. Thank you sssssssooooo very much! Now it is time to read.**  
  
Chapter 6: Preparation at the Castle  
  
So this was their home. It was so beautiful. I couldn't believe that soon this was to be a war zone. But there was no way to stop the war that was to come. It was either fight or die. I wish now that there was another way. If I had only known what was to come. At that time I was so excited that I was going to fight. It was a great honor to fight along side these legendary warriors. I also believed it was a great honor to fight along the sides of the Utopians of this land.  
  
We started walking towards the great stone castle that we saw in the distance. We had only been walking for a couple of minutes when a group of unicorns came running towards us. As the unicorns were running towards us Fireheart and Starlight transformed to their true forms.  
  
The lead unicorn that was a palomino color was the first to talk.  
  
"Your highness, we sensed that you and prince Fireheart had arrived so we gathered up a glory of warriors to greet you and your guest. If you would like we could offer to carry them but they would have to double but it would leave only one of them left," said the leader.  
  
"I would appreciate it my old friend. It is ok and I and Fireheart can carry the two of them and that will leave one for you to carry. Well lets get going and it will be much faster," Starlight said in a very commanding voice.  
  
All the couples mounted the four unicorns that stood before us but there was no place for Trunks and I to ride. Well except Goten who rode the leader. So we got the honor of riding Fireheart and Starlight.  
  
When we all got on to our mounts, they jolted forward towards the castle at a very fast pace but not as fast as it had been when they had been coming towards us.  
  
We reached the castle in about ten minutes. Far away the castle looked like any ordinary castle you see from Scotland or England but up close it was magnificent.  
  
The castle it self seemed to hold magic of its own. The stones seemed to glow with power and wisdom. Far away it looked simple and easy to penetrate the walls but up close you could tell that it was actually a difficult task. Later it would prove my theory to be true. This castle was made for battle.  
  
After every one had dismounted a big fire unicorn came running towards us. Just by looking at him you could tell that he held a great amount of authority. As he neared us he transformed into a tall well built man with very fancy cloths and dark brown hair. When he was almost upon us Starlight transformed and covered the last little distance and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Daddy, oh how I have missed you so much! How have you been?" asked the excited Starlight.  
  
"I have been wonderful my dear. I hope Fireheart has taken great care of you," said the great king as he glanced over at Fireheart to make sure that he did take care of his little girt.  
  
" King Fire Drake, you know I would never let a single thing hurt your daughter. You would kill me if I didn't take good care of her," said Fireheart warmly.  
  
"Fireheart, you should really call me Drake like every one else. You are practically family. Your father and I have been friends since we were little boys," said the great king Drake, "So daughter would you like to introduce me to your friends there?"  
  
"Well father this is the great Goku, also known as Kakarott, and his wife Chi Chi. Their first son Gohan and his wife Videl and their daughter Pan. Goku's second son Goten. This is Vegeta the prince of sayians and his wife Bulma. This is their first son Trunks and their second daughter Bra and her boyfriend Uubu," Starlight informed her father.  
  
"You are all welcomed to our home and may go were ever you like in our castle. Oh Fireheart I forgot to tell you that your family will be arriving here sometime today. So tonight we will have a great feast to welcome all of you to our home. Many other kingdoms are here too," said the king, "Also Starlight I was able to get your grandfather to come here too but he is being the same old grouch but maybe later you will be able to have a few words with him."  
  
"I will do that father but for now we need to get comfortable and find our rooms and then I would like to show every one around and let everyone see our army," Starlight said with a wink.  
  
"That is a great idea and you should know were you can put them. I haven't set anyone in your wing so you can place him or her however you like. I think there are just enough rooms for two people to share. Once the rest of the other kingdoms arrive there will be not much room left. Well you better run off now and get them settled so you will have time to show off everything," the king Drake said.  
  
We then left and headed to the castle with all our things. As we were walking into the castle I began to think. It was kind of late in the afternoon when we left yet it seemed to be about one or two o'clock here. It was very strange so I decide to ask Starlight about it.  
  
"Excuse me Starlight but I just noticed something. When we left capsule Corp. it was late in the evening and yet here it is only one or two in the afternoon. Why is this?" I had asked the young Guardian.  
  
"Yes, why is this? I have also noticed it but I didn't ask about it," the great scientist Bulma asked.  
  
"Well the reason for it is one we have traveled a great distance across the universe and two, this is a very magical place and the planet rotates differently than the Earth. Also we traveled longer than you thought we did. The reason you are not tired is because you have been asleep for eight hours and that is how long it actually took us to travel so many light years," informed Starlight.  
  
Starlight had told us this as we were traveling up several flights of stares. What came up next changed a few things for some of us.  
  
"Well you all, we have a little problem. We need to figure out the sleeping arrangements before we get to my wing of the castle. I was thinking that we could put all the couples together if that is all right with you all. But that would leave Pan, Trunks, and Goten. I would put Pan with me but at this moment I don't have enough room," Starlight addressed us.  
  
"I can put Goten in my room with me and then that would leave a room for Pan and Trunks," Fireheart said.  
  
"I guess we could do that. And no Gohan, I can't put Pan in your room. I believe they will be all right," Starlight said as she heard Gohan's thoughts.  
  
"Well I guess it is ok with me as long as it is ok with them," said a reluctant Gohan.  
  
"Well yeah it is ok with me. What about you Pan," Trunks had asked me.  
  
"Yeah it's ok with me but don't try anything funny mister. If you do something I don't like I will tell my daddy and Vegeta to hurt you," I said playfully to mess with Trunks' mind.  
  
"Ok then it is settled. If you need anything then just tell me, Fireheart, or my dad," Starlight informed us.  
  
We then came to the end of the stairs to a long hall. As we were walking down the hall Starlight told us where our rooms were and to meet her in the hall when we got done settling in. She also told us that her and Fireheart's rooms were at the end of the hall if we needed anything. We then went to all our rooms to get settled.  
  
"Well I guess we will be sharing a room," said Trunks to me as we entered our room.  
  
"Yeah I guess we will be."  
  
We then put our stuff in a huge dresser and split it in half. Trunks got the top and I got the bottom. When we got that done we looked around the room. It had a king sized bed with a canopy. The canopy, sheets and rugs were different beautiful greens. Some how when we were looking around our eyes had ended up on each other. I could feel a tingling feeling go through my body but I brushed it off thinking it had something to do with the castle being magical.  
  
"Well. I guess we should start heading into the hall. I bet the others are probably waiting on us," Trunks said to interrupt the silence. "Yeah, that is a good idea. Well, then Trunks lets go," I suggested.  
  
We then walked out into the hall seeing everyone else but Starlight and Fireheart along with Goten. Then the last two doors in the hall opened and they came out.  
  
"Well, is everyone ready to go see the army we have here. You will get to see more different types of species," we were informed by Starlight.  
  
Fireheart than took the lead and led us down the staircase. We ended up back in the huge entrance were we had started off. Fireheart than led us to a huge entrance leading to the back of the castle. We walked through many long halls. On the walls of the halls we saw several different types of tapestries with different creatures and many battle seines. As we walked through the long halls I saw many people but no creatures. I wonder why there were only people when there was supposed to be lots of creatures. I then decided to ask Starlight about it since it was her castle.  
  
"How come there are only people here and no creatures?"  
  
"Well the reason for that is to be polite. Everyone who comes into the castle will transform into human form. It is to make the humans feel better. This rule was made long ago when one of my ancestors married a human and to make is wife feel better the king made the rule and we have always kept it in her honor," she told me.  
  
"So that is why we see no creatures are here," a thinking Bulma said.  
  
"Well we are almost to the practice area and where the worriers stay," Fireheart told us.  
  
We then went through a huge door. Outside of that door was a huge field with many different types of unicorns and pegasi. It was absolutely magnificent. If you didn't know any better you would have thought this was a convention of unicorns and pegasi. As we were walking towards a big tent a unicorn that looked a lot like Fireheart when he was in his true form. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that everyone liked coming toward us.  
  
"Hello little brother. So who are your little friends," asked the look a like.  
  
"These 'friends' are here to help us with the war. I advise that you don't underestimate them. They are sayians," Fireheart informed the look a like.  
  
"You mean like the one we met when we were little? That is unbelievable. It would be even cooler if the prince himself was in this bunch but I bet that he is dead like his father," said Fireheart's brother.  
  
"Actually the one with the pointy hair is the prince SpiritFire," Fireheart told his brother.  
  
"Oh. Please forgive me for my insolence. My name is SpiritFire. I am Fireheart's older brother. Actually I am his only brother. I am the one who will be king when our father can no longer rule," said SpiritFire.  
  
After our introductions we were led to meet many of the generals. We also found out that Fireheart was the general for his country. We even met Starlight's grandfather NightWind, who apparently showed up while we were inside. After all the introductions with the generals we than moved on to see the armies and if we liked to we could also spar with some of them. Vegeta really enjoyed that. He got a few kicks out of beating some of them but he found out that it was harder to fight them and that just drived him harder to get use to the way they fought. I fought with a few of them. Apparently they had learned by experience never to underestimate a woman. Especially when a few decided to challenge Starlight. She beat every single one of them. Fireheart then decided to join the fun and spared with Starlight. It came out as an even mach. We than got to fight both the guardians, which were interesting, but no one could beat them. Not even my grandfather Goku.  
  
As we finished up a little fairy came over to us. She had wings like a dragonfly that were black, green, and blue. Her outfit was a little white dress.  
  
"Hello Pixie. What message dose my mom send us," asked a happy Fireheart.  
  
"She sends her tidings and says that dinner is to be served in a hour and for every one to clean up and go to the dinning room. You are to meet your mother before you go get cleaned up," the little fairy named Pixie said in a bell like voice.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you all when dinner comes around. I got to go," Fireheart had said excitingly.  
  
After Fireheart departed us we then were led to our rooms to get ready. When dinner came around we were all lead by Starlight to the dinning room. We met up with Fireheart at the door to the dining room. We all were dressed up really nice. Unfortunately I had to wear a dress but I didn't complain about it because I had grown to like them a little.  
  
Dinner was nothing big. We met more people and both of Fireheart's parents. They were both really nice. We didn't talk really much. We just mingled a bit. When dinner was all over and done with and done with we were led back to our rooms. We than got ready for bed.  
  
Unfortunately Trunks and me had to share a bed. I didn't really mind but it felt really acquired. I have spent the night at Trunks' house and fell a sleep while watching a movie but I had never had to share a bed with him. Luckily the bed was quite large and we were able to avoid any acquired moments but then we had only one bathroom and the morning to come.  
  
But something would happen the next day that no one would have expected. Especially so early in the preparations for war. The war hadn't even been totally finalized. Oh how I had really hated that day.  
  
  
  
**So how do you like it? Sorry that it took so long but BLAME THE ROMANS. They are the ones that invented homework. Well I just wanted to thank every one for the reviews. WO HO 13. Now lets see if we will ever make it to 50? Oh and PixieWhiteFeather, so what do you think about the little fairy. You said you liked fairies. Oh and also for those of you who like dragons there will be dragons in the future. But that is a while a head and you will just have to wait. Well I hope you enjoyed.**  
  
**Starlight**  
  
**P.S. I have a friend who has a really great story but few people have read it. It is called "The Ancient One". My friend's name is Blue Lady. 'He has been asleep for centuries but something has awakened but what?' Go read it. I believe you will like it.**  
  
XXX-51: whatever Starlight, I do whatever I please!!! you don't control me!! (yes you do) I love you!!!(more) 


	7. The Horrors of the Morning

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: Waahh. I have no money. So if you are going to try and sue me for what isn't mine you are not going to get the better deal. But then I do own my characters I made and you better beware, I do need money.  
  
~* Warning! I am warning you that this is a very gory chapter. There is a battle and because of this battle I added some gore. If for any reason you do not like it than you can skip over it. There is only one really gory part and it does deal with one of the Utopians. *~  
  
**Special note: When you see slanted letters like *this* it means that they are communicating telepathically. I decided to change it so you could tell the difference easier.**  
  
Chapter 7: The Horrors of the Morning  
  
The next morning I had woken up to thunder. I had looked all around but Trunks was no were to be seen. I herd more thunder but it wasn't the usual thunder that comes from a storm. It was the thunder of battle.  
  
I then jumped out of bed and through on my battle clothes. I didn't even think about a shower for what good would a shower do you when you were about to fight. I than ran out of my room and down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
As I reached the main entrance I could hear people yelling and scurrying through the castle. One of the maids than came to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh good you are up. Please do hurry. They need you out side in the fields. It is so very awful. Oh I hope it all ends soon."  
  
"Hold on. Please calm down so I can understand what is going on ok. Now first of all what is happening exactly out there and where am I needed?"  
  
"Milady, please do forgive me for my insolence. We were attacked not too long ago in the back of the castle where the armies are. I believe it is quite stupid of them to attack were the army is staying. Oh they need you in the back of the castle."  
  
The maid then ran off blabbing how stupid this was and what things she needed to do. I then looked around remembering the way to the back of the castle. Once I got my bearings as to where I was and which way I needed to go I then ran in the direction I was needed.  
  
I was running through the halls, dodging all the maids and servants, and I had sworn that I had herd some ones voice in my head. I just shook my head and just kept on running. I than herd something again.  
  
*Please let me in.*  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
*Starlight*  
  
I could barley hear her but it was her voice that I herd in my head. I then concentrated on her voice and opened my mind to her.  
  
*Hurry Pan. We need all the help we can get.*  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
*If you will hold on a second I can get a lock on you and try to teleport you here but I also have to make sure I do not get attacked at the same time.*  
  
I waited for a little bit and then I had the odd floating feeling in my stomach right before I was surrounded by the odd blue mist. The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of a battle with every one I knew. There was blood on every one, even the guardians.  
  
"Well it is about time you joined us. I was wondering when you would wake up," Trunks said to me as he blocked a punch.  
  
"What are these creatures? I have never seen anything quite like them."  
  
"Well, Pan, we are actually not sure what they are but Fireheart said they were some type of demons," my grandfather Goku told me.  
  
"But why are they attacking us? I just don't understand it."  
  
"Well from what the rest of us think is that they are trying to either weaken or forces or they are trying to destroy us straight out. Personally I think that it is the first one because no idiot would try and destroy us all out. There are too many of us to do that," Fireheart's older brother told me.  
  
"Well it is quite nice of you to here your little assumption but will you all quit didle dadaling and get fighting. Don't make me remind you this is a war we are fighting and I am as sure as hell would not want to lose do to some idiots talking," said one of the generals but I was not sure from were.  
  
I than began to join in the bloody battle. It was a very odd battle. Some of the Utopians were in their true form battling. They had odd silver armor on their bodies that covered them like armor for a horse from the medieval times but it looked as if it fit to the form of their bodies and was very light. The Utopians that were in their human form wore armor that was very similar to the ones in true form just made for a human.  
  
Some how in the battle we all had gotten weapons. All of them being swords. It was a very gruesome battle. There was blood covering you from head to toe. The demon's blood was almost the same color of our blood but was much darker and stickier.  
  
Oh how I had wished so much for the battle to stop. All you could hear was the hacking wet thud of swords hacking at bodies. You could also hear the cries of your companions and your enemy mix into awful shrills. Those with magic, meaning mostly the Utopians, were sending blast of power to try and destroy the demons. Out of the corner of my eye I say what those blast could do. Depending on how you hit them you either blew their heads off, sending all their brains flying in every direction, or blew their bodies apart, sending what was left of the body flying every where. I was covered in who knows what. Right then I learned the consequences of battle. If I had ate anything before I came out there I would have already puked it up by the time the battle realty started.  
  
Vegeta was using the same technique to destroy out enemies. It helped save energy. But when you looked into his face that was covered in gore you could see that he really did not like this even if he once was a ruthless killer. We were all very tired and sayians can only go for so long with out food. I believe that no one was able to eat even something that morning. It had been about six in the morning when the demons had attacked and it wasn't until three in the after noon till they retreated.  
  
It was just sudden. One second I was hacking away at bodies and sending blast at them and the next they were gone. It was as if they had done what they planned on doing and then just disappeared. Unfortunately now it was time to survey the damage.  
  
Still covered in brains and blood we went to find the injured. I had found one of the Utopian unicorns, in true form, who were still somewhat alive but when I found out how injured I started to heave even though I had eaten nothing. His legs had been chopped off at the knees and his genitals were lying beside him. He also had a deep gash on his side. How I wondered how he could have survived that. I started to cry for I had no will power to hold it in. As I was crying he called to me.  
  
*Come here child and listen to what I have to say.*  
  
"What happened to you? Why did they do this to you?"  
  
*They did this to make sure I don't come back or they will have big problems for you can't kill what is already dead. But I wouldn't be able to come back if I was in pieces.*  
  
"What do you mean by so you won't come back?"  
  
*Talk to Starlight on that but you really should not be in this war. Your too young and you need to live your life out. I really hope you don't have this war destroy your life.*  
  
"You really shouldn't talk. Maybe Starlight or Fireheart can save you," I squeaked out with a sob.  
  
** cough cough ** *No one can save me now. I'm too far gone. Do me a favor and remember what I am about to tell you for it might one day help you. Promos me.*  
  
"I promos."  
  
*Child follow your heart for it will tell you everything you need to know and it will always lead you to where you need to be. For one day you will be stuck in a situation and you won't know what to do than remember those words and follow them out.*  
  
With that he died right beside me but although he was dead I still heard his voice echoed through my head and I ingrained his words into my memory. For who would have known that one day that that little advice would help me out in more than one way.  
  
I sat there crying because I had just experienced death, I was fatigued and I felt so alone at that time. Out of nowhere a hand landed on my shoulder and pulled me into a well needed hug.  
  
I don't know how long we sat there but finally the voice of the one who had pulled me into a strong embrace spoke to me.  
  
"It's late and we probably better get back to the castle. We found all we could of the people who were injured. Although most of the ones who got injured didn't survive long enough for us to get help for them," a very caring Trunk said to me.  
  
"Yeah your right. I am very hungry and I need a well-deserved bath. It looks like you wouldn't do too bad without one either."  
  
"Pan, I kind of have some bad news for you. The reason why I came out here looking for you was we found your father. He was injured pretty bad but he is all right."  
  
"Are you sure? We need to hurry. I want to see him to make sure."  
  
"Don't worry, your mom is with Gohan and you need to get cleaned up and fed. You look as if some of that blood on you is some of yours and I bet it is."  
  
"Maybe. I don't know."  
  
"Pan! I know that under that gunk you have a few scratched and you need to have them looked at. Even Goku and Vegeta had some really nasty scratches."  
  
"Ok so maybe I have a few but we need to get going. I am ssooo very hungry."  
  
"All right lets go."  
  
When we got back to the camp at the castle all you could see was people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Trunks lead me to a tent in the middle of the camp. He was talking to me about how they had to set up tents for the wounded. The rest I didn't listen to much as Trunks led me to the tent and sat me down as a maid cleaned up my wounds. Luckily they were all shallow and I hadn't lost much blood although I was really weak and tired do to the fact that I hadn't eaten since the night before and I was really hungry.  
  
Trunks then lead me to the castle and to our room. He started the bath water for me and left the room while I got cleaned up. When I was done and I came out of the bathroom Trunks was waiting for me. He then took me down to the kitchen and gave me food. I felt so much better when I had food in my belly.  
  
Trunks then led me back out side through the kitchen door and back to the tents to see my father. When we reached the tents we saw all the women from the castle and earth running around the tent helping with the injured and the men waiting out side to stay out of their way. Every one, like Trunks had said, had at least two bandages on.  
  
"Hey Pan, I see you are fine. Well be careful if you are going in there to see your dad. The women in there are in a frenzy so you better watch out," Goku said with the traditional Son grin.  
  
"Yeah we are going to go see dad. Well I will see you all later."  
  
I then walked into the tent and was shocked by the smell. It smelled of death and blood. It was a little revolting and made my stomach turn. After a little while of standing there at the door I got use to the smell and walked further in. I ran into my mother as I walked around searching for my father.  
  
"Hey mom were is dad? I want to see him."  
  
"Sweetie he is down at the end of the right side of the tent to your left. Well I have to get back to work. Give your dad my regards."  
  
I followed the directions that my mother had given me. When I came up to my father I wanted to cry. He was all bandaged up and in a deep sleep. I could see the blood seeping through the bandages that surrounded is forehead and chest. I didn't even want to know what it looked like under those bandages. I then decided to sit down beside my poor father.  
  
As I was sitting there I felt an odd presence but of what I was not sure.  
  
"I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect your father very well. During the battle you all separated fare form Fireheart and I."  
  
At the sound of that beautiful voice I spun in my seat to see Starlight in a beautiful gown and a sad look on her face.  
  
"Do you think he will be all right?"  
  
"Don't worry Pan. He will be all right. Right now he is in a deep healing sleep so he will be able to heal better and no he wont have any scars."  
  
"Starlight, why did this battle happen? I always thought that battles were really neat but when I was finally in a real one that was so devastating it scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry that it scared you so bad. I guess I am so use to death and battles that this didn't affect me as bad as it did you. But one thing is for sure is that I have never gotten use to death. I believe the reason to this battle though was to weaken us. But for what I don't really know. That is what every one is working on right now."  
  
"Hey Starlight, when I was out there looking for survivors I ran into a Utopian in his true form. It was awful what they did to him."  
  
"Tell me Pan, what did they do to him?"  
  
"It is too awful. There is no way that I can describe the awful seen." These words had barely slipped out of my mouth for at the thought of the poor Utopian I could barely talk.  
  
"It is ok. Let me into your mind and show me."  
  
I willfully let Starlight into my mind and showed her my memory.  
  
"Starlight? I remember he said some thing to me and he told me to ask you about it."  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"He said the reason why they did that to him was so he wouldn't be able to come back to life or some thing like that."  
  
"I know what you're talking about. When we die young or from a horrible death we can come back to the living but we aren't alive. The only way that can happen is when we have little or no damage is done to the person but we have to have a lot of magical strength left when we die. The reason why they practically destroyed him is to make sure he doesn't come back. When we come back we have as much strength as when we were alive but it is hard to destroy us and the only way you can do that is to burn out our energy."  
  
"Ok, that dose explain a lot."  
  
"Well you better get back to the castle soon. It is getting late and don't worry about your father. He is safe here."  
  
  
  
*****^~*~^*****  
  
"Hey Pan, what are you doing dear?"  
  
Oh nothing really much Trunks. I was just writing our story. I thought that some one should document these events."  
  
"Well you need to put it down dear. It is time to go to bed. Soon we will have another battle. Starlight and Fireheart aren't sure though how long it will be though."  
  
"All right. Good night love."  
  
"Good night my little angel."  
  
  
  
**So did that last part get you thinking? Sorry that this had to take so long. I have finals going on right now and I only have two weeks of school left. I like I said last time "THOSE DAMN ROMANS" they are the ones who started it all.**  
  
**Starlight**  
  
P.S. Here is something to make up for the long wait.  
  
Starlight: "I'm a little tea pot."  
  
Voice 1: "Oh no here she goes again."  
  
Starlight: ".. short and stout. Here is my handle."  
  
Voice 2: "So how do we stop her this time. I mean the beating didn't help but what will?"  
  
Starlight: ".. here is my spout. When I get all steamed up."  
  
Voice 1: "I have three words for you. `Duck Tape Mummy'."  
  
Starlight: ".. I will shout."  
  
`Rriipppp'  
  
Starlight: ". Tip me over and mmm. Umm. MMMMM!!!!!"  
  
Voice 2: "Well that solved our problem." 


	8. Learning Magic

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: Well you should already know that DBZ is not mine since you have been reading my story. And you SHOULD already know that certain characters from MY story are mine. So did this get through your thick scull?  
  
Chapter 8: Learning Magic  
  
For many days there had been nothing that we could do with so many wounded and all of them on the verge of recovery, including my father. Even though all of the wounded had there wounds healed they were still weak from the healing process also there was the small factor that where their wounds had once been the muscle and skin tissue was still very weak. I had asked Starlight about going and getting senzu beans to help the wounded heal but she said that it would not work on the Utopians. She also said it was a good idea and that she would have ether Pixie or Phoenix to go get some for the saiyans. It was later decided that phoenix would go get the senzu beans and Uubu would go along with her. But when Phoenix came back apparently Uubu didn't come back with her. Later, though, we would find out the reason why.  
  
But there was still nothing for us to do. And then Starlight and Fireheart came up with the brilliant idea to teach those of use who were willing how to use magic. We all agreed on learning in the center of the royal gardens.  
  
The next day Trunks, Goku, Goten, Bra, and I all met in the center of the royal gardens by the huge water fountain with a unicorn on a little podium and water coming form its feet in the center. We all sat around the water fountain listening to the soft, soothing sound of falling water while we were waiting for Starlight and Fireheart. After waiting for about thirty minutes they finally showed up with Pixie to help them with the lessons. Then the lessons began.  
  
"Well we are going to try to teach you all some basic magic," Starlight said while she made a table appear and we all gathered around.  
  
"Well magic is basically ki but it is more concentrated and has the personality of your own spirit. Depending on how strong your spirit is how strong your magic is," Fireheart had explained to us.  
  
"So for starters we are going to first have you find that magic and then we will have you try to move one of these wooden blocks," Starlight said while in the process of laying down wooden blocks in front of each of us.  
  
"Well if you need any help you can ask one of the tree of us," which came from the sweet bell like voice of Pixie.  
  
"Well this shouldn't be too hard, right Trunks," I asked Trunks.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess so. I should be like learning how to control ki."  
  
"Ok, now lets begin," Starlight said as she began to instruct us. "Now close your eyes and look deep into yourself kind of like when you look for your ki but you have to look deeper. You should find something glowing deep within you that will glow the color of your self. Your self is basically your soul. Now when you find your self hold out your hands and bring out that power to the palms of your hands. When you think you have done this open you eyes and look to see if you succeeded."  
  
We then all opened our eyes to see what we had produced. I myself had produced a dark blue glowing ball of light floating over the palm of my hand. Trunks had a similar ball of light but his was lavender like his hair. Goku's ball of light was unsurprisingly orange like his uniform. Bra's ball of light was also unsurprisingly aqua. But Goten's ball of light was unsuspectingly a royal purple color.  
  
"Like ki you can use your magic light balls like a weapon or you can use it to do many other things like for a beginner you can use it to move things," Fireheart advised us.  
  
"So to begin you are going to take that same energy and focus it on the wooden block in front of you. Once you have done that imagine that your energy turns into an invisible hand and slowly lifts the block to your eye level," Pixie had instructed us.  
  
We did as we were instructed and we all succeeded well almost all of us. For some odd reason Goten's wooden box was spinning in the air at eye level for him.  
  
"Well it seem that Goten took it one step further. Now Goten just imagine that it is floating still at eye level not spinning," Fireheart said as he stood in front of him.  
  
"He he, sorry about that. I just thought it would be cool if the box was spinning," Goten said with the trade mark Son grin and followed Fireheart's instructions.  
  
"Well you can probably guess what the next task is. Now that you have it floating in front of you, you must now make it move around and while you are doing this you must then add more into the movement," Starlight told us this while more wooden boxes appeared along with spheres and pyramids.  
  
We all did what she told us to do. Some times one of us would need a little help and ether Pixie, Starlight, or Fireheart helped us. After a little while it got tiring and then Starlight told us to stop.  
  
"Ok that is good enough for right now. Now what we will do is after lunch when you have all taken a little nap I want you to meet us here at two and then we will proceed," she said to us and then we all left to go have some thing to eat.  
  
After that we went to the kitchen to see if we could find anything to eat and to our surprise we found a huge platter of food for us to devour. We then ate it all with no complaints and then a maid came and showed us a huge room full of couches where we could all take naps.  
  
It seem like not too long after we had fell a sleep that an other maid came in to wake us up for our next lesson. We then all got up and went back to the gardens. As we reached near the middle we could hear our tutors talking about something or more like arguing.  
  
"Well I think we should start on how to use it for weaponry since we are in the middle of a war anyway," which sounded like Fireheart.  
  
"No I think they would be better off on starting off on some thing a little more simple like illusions or simple lightning or even elements. I think it would be neat to find out what their main elements are and it could come in quite handy during a battle," that you could tell came from Starlight.  
  
As we cam around the corner we could see them as Pixie began to say, "Well I think they would be better off learning spells. That is usually very easy."  
  
We then came up to them but it almost seemed as if they didn't even notice if we were even there. This aggravated Bra very much, and like usually she came up with a solution to this argument.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you but personally I think each one of you should teach us what you think we should learn. From what I am guessing I think that we will have three lessons a day right?" then all three of our teachers nodded their head to this, "So why don't you all take turns and teach us what is need and therefore we learn everything that is needed faster." And she said this with great honor in her voice.  
  
"That is a great idea. So lets have it this way. Fireheart will have the mornings, I will have the afternoons and Pixie you can have the evenings."  
  
And then everything was solved. For the rest of the day we practiced on a few more basics. A little later on I went and visited my father and told him everything that happened.  
  
He was doing much better. He was now walking around more since Phoenix had gone to Kamei's Tower and brought back the senzu beans. My mom had given me one and before I almost forgot I gave my dad one. He then jumped up and grabbed me into his arms and swung me around as if I was little again. After that was over we had a little father daughter time and I taught him the new things I had learned. He decided it would be fun to learn magic and that he would join our classes first thing in the morning but I was sworn not to tell any one.  
  
The next day was really great. First we learned how to battle with magic. That was really hard. Then after lunch and a nap we learned about magic and found out what our element were. My dad's element was water, which was not a big surprise. Both Goku and Goten's element was earth. Trunk's was oddly fire, fore I thought that it would be ice, and Bra's was wind, which was definitely not a big surprise. But finding mine was the hardest. I had an odd element, which was rare and very unique. I had the power of the storms.  
  
Then latter that evening, after dinner, we went to the library with Pixie to learn spells. I see now why we had it so late because spells can be very calming, even the more difficult ones. Then after that we all had a very good night sleep due to the fact that we were all exhausted.  
  
For about three weeks we did this routine. Every one grew stronger and we all grew more and more together, especially Bra and Goten. You could not separate them; it was like they were joined at hip. One day after our afternoon practice me and Trunks say them go walking off into the garden a different direction so we decided to see what they were up to. The reason why we did this was because we had noticed that there had something wrong with Goten and we were very worried. We followed them for a while until they finally stopped and just stood there for a while and then Goten finally talked.  
  
"I feel so bad right now. I can't believe this happened. I would be talking to Trunks about it right now but I thought it would be best to talk to you first about it."  
  
"Well come on Goten, you know you can tell me. So what is wrong?"  
  
"Well Marron broke up with me and now the wedding is going to be off."  
  
"That is awful. I am so sorry Goten. I wish I could go back and knock some sense into her."  
  
"Well that is not all. I have a question for you first though. Have you heard anything from Uubu lately?"  
  
"Hum actually no I haven't heard from him since the battle that we had about a month ago and then he left with Phoenix remember."  
  
"I am sorry to say this but the reason why you haven't heard from him is because he is now going out with Marron but he was too ashamed to tell you. Him and Marron sent me a message to me last night and they asked me to tell you."  
  
Trunks and were totally shocked to hear this. At that moment I just wanted to run up to Bra and make her feel better as she cried on my shoulder. I could tell that Trunks was in complete rage. But the next thing surprised me very much.  
  
"You know Trunks and Pan that you can come out right now. You forgot to hide your ki," Goten said to us.  
  
So we then went and comforted our friends. Trunks was very furious but we calmed him down and convinced him that it was for the better. Well at least they had the guts to tell us. We all agreed that it was for the better not to tell Vegeta or he would go berserk. Then we went to the castle and we all hanged out and had fun to get our minds off of it.  
  
Dinner was going really great and every one was having fun when a messenger came running into the dinning room yelling.  
  
"The demons are attacking! They are. heading towards. the Fire Unicorns' land," he yelled almost out of breath.  
  
"Please calm down. Now tell me what is going on," Starlight said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"The demons are heading towards the Fire Unicorns' land and will be attacking the castle in about three days," the messenger told us now that he had calmed down enough.  
  
  
  
**So what do you think is going to happen? Ooo some very interesting twist and turns are happening. So did any one get the last part on the last chapter? Well I hoped you liked it. Yeah no more school (for now). I am a JUNIOR!!! (Voice 1) Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Starlight but you still have summer school to mess with. (Voice 2) Yeah remember that the counselor screwed up your schedule. Noooo, that is not fair. Well at least I only have to be there for FOUR stupid hours. Well I will see ya next chapter. **  
  
Starlight 


	9. Land of the Fire Unicorns

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: Well you should all know what is mine and not mine by now and also what my rules are on what IS mine so I should not have to remind you. If you must be reminded that just go read the last couple of chapters.  
  
Chapter 9: Land of the Fire Unicorns  
  
Two days. That's how long it took us to get to the Land of the Fire Unicorns. Two long days of traveling on foot, flying, or riding. We traveled during the night and day not stop. Well, we only stopping for water, food, and rest. That is how long it took what was left of the many armies combined. Fortunately the casualties weren't as high as we thought that they would be. Only a few hundred out of the many thousands were ether dead or still lying in sick beds.  
  
We had reached the Fire Unicorn's castle on second night, where to mine and the others of my groups surprise, was Fireheart's and his brother's castle. When we reached it the chancellor and the king's advisers came running out of the castle to us and up to Fireheart, his brother SpiritFire, and Starlight.  
  
The first to say anything was the chancellor. He was almost out of breath when he said, "Your highness, they have reached the borders and are still proceeding. They will reach the main plains sometime late during the day tomorrow. What should we do?"  
  
"So what do you think we should do brother? Father is at the main castle and you are the main general." SpiritFire said this to his brother who was deep in thought.  
  
"Well I'm not sure but I believe that we should wait at the plain for them but we would get there at midnight. Prince Vegeta would you please come here." Fireheart called out to Vegeta who then jumped off his mount and walked over to were Fireheart stood.  
  
"What is it you need boyo?" Vegeta said to Fireheart as he moved his head to face Vegeta better since he was in his true form.  
  
"I would like to ask you something. You were once a great general and I would like it very much if you would become my second in command and Help me out with this battle."  
  
Vegeta seemed to shift his position as he was thinking of his response to Fireheart's question. After a little while of thinking he finally gave his response to Fireheart, "I would first start off by advising you, as your second in command, to go a head and go to the main plains and rest there and wait for them to arrive."  
  
"Ok then it is final. You all heard him lets get going. Oh and Vegeta hop on. I think it would be better that you ride on my back so we can communicate a little more easily." Fireheart said as every one began moving and off we went.  
  
We arrived at the main plains just like Fireheart had said we would. It was very dark and we were all tired. Bulma, Videl and Chichi didn't come with us because this was going to be a bad battle and Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta didn't want them to get hurt.  
  
We then all settled down and rested as much as we could. I decided to go and sit by Starlight were they were preparing a fire. I looked around to see what my surroundings were as I was sitting down. In the far distance you could see the very edge forest in the distance. If I was right, I believed that if you went to the top of the hill that we had just came over you would be able to see the top of the Fire Unicorn's castle.  
  
"The scenery is beautiful isn't it. I always liked coming here and visiting Fireheart when I was younger."  
  
I jumped with a start because I was so captivated by the land's beauty that I was startled when Starlight talked to me. I then answered her, "Yes it is very beautiful here. I hate the idea of us having to go to battle on such a beautiful place."  
  
"You know that each breed of unicorn and pegasus have a story behind there origins? And were they live has something to do with there origins?"  
  
I looked at here with wonder. I really wanted to know about these stories. So I decided to ask her to tell me.  
  
"Do you think you could tell me these stories? I would really like to know more of you history."  
  
For some odd reason she started laughing hole heatedly and finally said when she calmed down, "I just knew that you were going to ask me that. Very well, I will tell you as long as you spar with me. I want to see how far a long you have gotten since the last battle. I wont push you too hard since we do need to rest up for later to day."  
  
We then both got into our positions. She said we were aloud to use any type of attack, including magic. But the only problem to that was we could not use our elements. We were to save those for latter on that day since it took more energy to use them. As soon as we began she started telling me their history.  
  
"It is said that on earth all unicorns and pegasi came from the earth it self. Fire Unicorns and Fire Pegasi come out of the fiery pits of the earth forming volcanoes that formed islands in the ocean. The Water Unicorns and Pegasi came out of the oceans forming rivers and lakes as they traveled over the land. The Forest Unicorns and Pegasi came from the forest trees and flowers. The Wind Unicorns and Pegasi were made of the clouds of the ski. And the Ice Unicorns and Pegasi the came from the snow itself that fell in the mountains."  
  
She had to pause in her story to shield against one of my witch lightning attacks and she then countered it with one of her own fire magic attacks. I blocked her fire attack with and ice shield that I had learned the other day. We then went back to hand combat.  
  
"There is also two other races of Unicorns and Pegasi that is very rare. The Moon Unicorns and Pegasus are said to come from the rays of the moon that hit the earth's surface. They say that they are the oldest and wisest. Also the Earth Unicorns and Pegasi that came from the ground and formed mountains."  
  
She paused again to use one of her magic attack that I countered with one of my ki attacks. Then she began again as she caught me off guard by punching me in the stomach and then kicking my feet right out from under me.  
  
"That is how the unicorns and pegasi were created. Unicorn-pegasus, also known as an alicorns, where created when unicorns and pegasi bred together. As you already know how we got here and why and the great battle that created the Guardians but what is it you would like to know further about?"  
  
I had posed for a second and Starlight tool advantage of my mistake. She went down to the ground and swept my feet out from underneath me. And then stood in front of me and reached out a helping hand to lift me up.  
  
"I think we should rest for now and save our strength for the battle. Who knows what tricks they will pull," she said while helping me get up off the ground.  
  
"I would like to know how this all started. I don't know even exactly why you are here doing this. Or what the big deal is about MoonShadow."  
  
Starlight paused right before she sat down were we were before in front of the fire. Then she began, as she was sitting down, "Well it all started several hundred years ago. Maybe even, a couple of thousand years ago. I guess you could say the planet was still fairly young.  
  
"Here on this land lived two brothers and their sick father. The father was the king of the Fire Unicorns of the Kingdom of the Plains. That is what this land is really called. The eldest brother was to become king. The youngest was jealous and tried to kill the king and his brother. Luckily he did not succeed and was banished to the shadow lands were the demons lived. Before he left he vowed that he would one-day return and destroy the kingdom. He learned dark magic from the demons. Many years later he did return."  
  
Starlight's voice was so full of sorrow. She had to pause for a second as if to re-gather herself up to tell the rest of the story. From the corner of her eye I could see a tear role down her cheek and right as it dropped it crystallized and hit the ground and shattered into sparks of magic and disappeared. I was totally shocked. And then she began to tell the story again.  
  
"It is said that when ever you think about Guardians who have died horrible deaths that if you shed a tear it will crystallize and disappear into magic as a memory of there bravery."  
  
She had paused again and looked at me with a smile. And then she said apologetically, "Sorry that I got off of the story a bit. I will continue now."  
  
"When the brother returned he caused a war that ended up involving the entire world. If the demons won then the whole universe would be in great peril. The people of Utopia were beginning to loose. The ancient spirits were beginning to fear that they would loose. They came up with a desperate plan to save the universe. They decided to make a being that would hold great power and use it to protect the universe. It took them about two years to gather every thing that they needed and created two beings. They decided that they would be of the unicorn and pegasi races since they hold more magic than the other races. They would also be one male and one female. The female, being the more powerful one, because she is the giver of life. And the male because he is the protector, for the female might be more powerful but her mind is more vulnerable to attacks. There would be only as many of them that was needed at the time due to their great power. The ancient spirits had created the first Guardians."  
  
As she took a breath I thought of all that she had just told me. I was wondering who were the first Guardians and who was the evil brother. Starlight then pulled me out of my thoughts as she began with the story again.  
  
"It took the Guardians a little over three years before they destroyed the brother. They then looked his spirit in his own journal. The only way he would ever be set free is if someone with a good heart read it. The two Guardians died after they finally defeated him. They died do to the pain that they felt from the land that was badly destroyed. Before they died they cried tears that then crystallized as they fell from their eyes and turned to magic. A waterfall formed where they died. No river led to or from the waterfall. It is full of sacred water and is called the Crystal Falls."  
  
I couldn't stand it any more. I had to ask her who the brother and the guardians were. I needed to know so I than asked her. "Starlight, but who were the first Guardians and who was the evil brother? I remember you started to tell us the story before but it seemed to affect Fireheart. The brother is MoonShadow isn't it?"  
  
Starlight looked at me with a big smile. "I was wondering when you would ask. You are right about the brother. The two Guardians names were Starfire and Wildfire. They had both turned twenty one not too long before they died."  
  
At that time I also remembered about how Fireheart was edgy about the mentioning of MoonShadow. It was another question that I just had to know. "I have another thing that I must ask you. Why does Fireheart hate hearing MoonShadow's name?"  
  
"Well I guess you could say that it is another story but I will tell you any ways. DarkMoon was once Fireheart's and my great friend. We always did every thing together. I met them when I was six. At first they tried to get rid of me and then they excepted me. Well when I was seventeen DarkMoon went journeying through Fireheart's castle. He is also a Fire Unicorn but a very rare type. He has a black body instead of it being white. He was also a first general with Fireheart. Well when he went journeying through the castle he stumbled upon a very old library. In that library he found a very old dusty journal. DarkMoon took it to his room and read it. Unfortunately it was the journal that held MoonShadow."  
  
"Let me guess, he got possessed by him didn't he? And you both don't want to hurt your friend even though you have to. That must really suck."  
  
"Believe me it does. There is a way that we could get the spirit out of him but it is very dangerous and we are both afraid that we might accidentally hurt or, even worse, destroy his spirit. Also it is not easy considering he found the amulet of evil. Well we better go to bed for now. We really do need rest. Who knows what will happen to us tomorrow."  
  
We both then laid down by the fire. But before I had dosed off I though of another question that I wanted to ask Starlight. "Starlight, how old are you, Fireheart, and DarkMoon? You don't look any older than me."  
  
"Well I am nineteen, Fireheart is twenty-one and so is DarkMoon."  
  
Starlight then dosed off. I stayed a wake a little longer thinking of all the information that I had just soaked in. I really felt sorry for Starlight and Fireheart. I could only imagine how hard their lives really were. I was really glad that I didn't live in their shoes.  
  
After a little while I finally fell a sleep. All though I only got a few hours of sleep I still felt really refreshed when I woke up. I could tell that the sun had only been up for about an hour so I was guessing that it was probably about six thirty or so. I looked around a bit and saw every one from my world and the generals of all the little armies that were with us gathered around the freshly made fire eating breakfast. I also saw Vegeta talking to Fireheart about the battle that was going to come soon. After the last battle I was not excited about this next one. I then saw my grandfather coming over to me with an extra plate of food in hand to give me. It was awfully a little amount compared to what we saiyans usually ate.  
  
I then looked up at him as he sat down beside me and handed me the food. I then asked him, "Why so little food? This is barely enough food for a human."  
  
Goku just looked at me for a second and then gave the Son trademark smile. He then said, as if it was commonly known, "It is some special food that they have here. It is supposed to give us more energy and is also used for healing. Little is needed because it fills you up very easily. Well at least that is what Starlight says. She also told me this fruit," he pointed at what was on our plates that seemed to look like a peach except it was larger and had no pits, "is like what senzu beans are to us. Unfortunately senzu beans don't work for them."  
  
I just kind of stared at my grandfather in total shock. It was rare time to actually hear something so intelligent come out of his mouth and he acted like it was just nothing.  
  
After I got over my shock I took a bite out of the odd looking fruit that my grandfather had given me. I was amazed by the shocking sweet taste that I received with my first bite. And the after taste was very sweet too. I had never in my life tasted anything like it. But it wasn't too sweet were you could get sick from it like when you ate too much chocolate. Although it was as addicting as chocolate.  
  
I must have had been making a funny face of some sort for right after I had taken my first bite I could hear my grandfather laughing hole heartedly. I looked at him as to as 'what's so funny' which he then answered my question still chuckling.  
  
"Very shocking isn't it? That's what I thought too when I first tried it. Oh man, you should have seen Vegeta's face. He practically jumped right out of his seat when he first took his bite. But it is very good though. Go a head and finish it. We're going to need all the strength that we can get."  
  
I then finished my wonderful treat. That was almost as great as my grandmother Chichi's food. I had kind of missed eating the large quantities thought. When it was all eaten our plates just seemed to magically disappear. Well actually I knew that it was magic. Then Fireheart and Starlight came to sit beside us. Goku then left and Trunks took his seat right next to me. I was quite shocked to see them all come over at the same time.  
  
"So how was breakfast? I hope you enjoyed it. That was a very special fruit that we usually only use for energy and healing," Starlight said to both Trunks and me.  
  
"It was pretty good. I liked it very much. Thank you," I replied to Starlight's question and Trunks just nodded along with my answer.  
  
"That's good. Well we wanted to talk with you all about the up coming battle. We are going around talking to your group about our plans. It seem as if the demons already know that we are our up here. What we want all of you to do is to go over to on the other side of that hill," he pointed over to our left with us facing the battle field, "There is a little valley over there. We are going to slit the army up into three little armies. The main army, also the largest one, will hit the demons head on with me at the front. Vegeta will take over your group with mostly air support with all of you. Starlight will led the other group that will be over in that valley to the right," he then paused and looked at us as to make sure that we understood all what he had just said. We all nodded.  
  
He then took a deep breath and began again, "I am going to have some one carry a trumpet so he can sound it to call you. Two blows will be for you all to come out," he directed that to Trunks and I, "and one blow will be for Starlight's army to come out. Do you both understand?"  
  
We both nodded and then Trunks started, "I'm presuming that you are going to have our army come out last. Am I right?"  
  
Fireheart thought for a second and then answered, "Actually I don't know right now which I am going to have come out first. We are just going to have to wait and see when the time comes."  
  
"Well that seems good enough. Well you were the last ones we had to inform. So how do you all feel right now," Starlight asked us as I saw Bra and Goten walking up to join in on our conversation.  
  
"I personally really don't like this war at all. But sometimes you have to do things that you really don't like," Trunks said while it seemed that he was in thought.  
  
Starlight then looked at me as if to ask the question 'so what is your answer'. I then looked down at the ground and then gave my answer, "Now that I think about it I can't believe that at one time I couldn't wait to be in a battle. I was so excited to come here at first and to join in. But now I kind of regret it. I was so naive to just jump in without a second thought. But I have now learned what it truly means to be in a war. It means to give up your life for others and that you might die at any second," I had paused and I could feel tears rolling own my cheeks. I believe that Trunks noticed this and pulled me into a hug. As I regained my voice I began again, "Although I mite not being in a war I do not regret it. I just hope that we will succeed."  
  
"Like my silly brother said 'some times you have to do things you really don't like' but at least we are doing it for the better," came Bra's voice to my ears.  
  
Bra must have came over beside me for when I heard her voice I looked up and she was right there beside me. She then gave me a hug and every one joined in which made me felt much better. Then Vegeta's voice interrupted our little group hug.  
  
"If you don't mind me but I believe we need to start getting this plan into action. I am expecting that our unwanted guest will be arriving over that main hill within the next hour."  
  
Fireheart then stud up and said, "Yes, I do believe that is a good idea," than he yelled out for every one to hear, "Ok everyone, I need you all to gather into your appropriate groups. Vegeta's group and the fliers that I talked to earlier, I need you all to start heading over to the valley to the left. Starlight's group needs to start heading over to the valley to the right and I need the rest of you to gather at the bottom of the hill. When we get to our appropriate points we will then get into formation. You all heard me so get to it!"  
  
Every one then went to were we all needed to be. I stayed with my uncle, Bra, and Trunks. It took us a long while to get to the valley that we needed to be at. When we reached there we saw a side of Vegeta that we had never seen. He became the prince who once ruled armies and took total command.  
  
"All right now, I want the group from my world to get in the front. The more experienced warriors need to be in the middle. Those with less experience are to be at the sides. Now those of you who will be in human form need to be right behind them and are to do the same thing. Those in true form will take up the rear and are also to do the same. When we get out there you all know basically what to do. Ok you heard me so do it NOW!"  
  
It only took us a little while but we finally got into formation. I was on the right at the end standing beside Trunks. He would every once in a while look at me with reassuring eyes to make sure that I was ok. I would then smile at him as to say I was ok.  
  
It was very quiet. Personally it was too quiet for my tastes. It stayed like this as we waited. I really hate waiting and this was doing no good for me. I was beginning to get very nervous. Trunks apparently noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.  
  
I looked up the hill and I could see the man that Vegeta had placed on top of it to watch for when the battle started. It seemed like hours until we heard the sound of yelling and the trumpets signalling the start of the battle. The look out person came running down the hill to Vegeta and said, "It has started! It has started!"  
  
"We can tell that you fool. Shut up and go back to your spot in line. Now all we have to do is wait," said the calm and patient Vegeta.  
  
Wait! I could barely stand still and he wanted us to wait! Who ever said patients is a virtue never had to sit in a battle and wait and wonder weather your friends that are out there are ok.  
  
You could hear the clang of metal hitting metal. I put my hand on my new sword. Starlight had given us all swords before we left her castle. It wasn't too long until we heard the trumpet for Starlight to come out of hiding. We all got very edgy. We knew that it wouldn't be to long before we too would be called out.  
  
It had seemed like forever but we finally heard our call. We all lurched forward into a full run calling out our battle calls and weapon in hands. Those who were in true form flew up into the air and into battle. It only took a short time before we reached the top of the hill.  
  
Out in front of us was total chaos. It seemed as if our army was being out numbered with ten demons to every person. We didn't care. In a matter of seconds we hit the battle with full force. I powered up along with everyone else.  
  
Every were you turned there was blood showering us. Since witch lightning was a very simple spell that took little energy, yet very effective, I through it at every demon that I came in contact with. I pushed ki into my sword to make it even deadlier. There was death and gore surrounding every one.  
  
But then something extremely unexpected happened. They all disappeared. The dead bodies stayed were they had been slain but the ones that were still alive were gone.  
  
I could hear insane laughter coming were the demons had came from. I recognized that voice. It was DarkMoon's voice. Every one then turned to its source. And there stood DarkMoon himself. He had a sickly red glow emitting from his body. Behind him stood all the demons that had not been slain.  
  
He then called out, "Starlight, Fireheart my dear friends. I purpose a duel of power. Who ever wins will win this battle. If I win I get to destroy your army and I you win. Well you just win this battle and I will leave peacefully."  
  
Uh oh. this doesn't sound too good was my only thought.  
  
**So what do you think? Well I know it's been a while but I had summer school (which I absolutely hated) and then ff.net wasn't working for a long time. Well I hope the cliffhanger didn't bug you too much and that it made up for my absence. Well if you all want the next chapter you need to cheer me up. I only had one person read my last chapter and only two read the chapter before that. So if you want me to keep going you better start reviewing!**  
  
Starlight  
  
P.S.  
  
I went though my chapters and changed a few things that I notice that I had missed or just basically messed up on. So those of you who have read my story from the beginning might want to go back and read it but you don't have to. 


	10. Shoot Off

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
Disclaimer: You already know the routine. I'm poor any ways and IF I did own DBZ then GT would have been a lot different or would have never happened. So leave me alone.  
  
Chapter 10: Shoot Off  
  
I looked at Trunks and he pointed towards the front of the army. I looked were he had pointed and I could see both Fireheart and Starlight floating in the air surrounded by their aura, Starlight's being blue and Fireheart's being red. I turned back at Trunks and he nodded at me. We were both thinking the same thing.  
  
We flew up into the air and went strait to them. We didn't have to look back to know that Goten and Bra were following us. When we finally reached them they had floated back down to the earth. All o us followed suet and landed beside them.  
  
"You all shouldn't be up here. You should have stayed back there were you all would have been safe," Starlight said in the most stiff and angriest voice that I or any of the others had ever heard come out of her.  
  
After she had said that the rest of our group joined us. The fist to say anything was my grandfather Goku. "One thing that none of us ever do is leave friends behind. We will not let you go through this alone."  
  
"You might mean well but if I know DarkMoon, and which I do, he will notice you all here and use it to his advantage," a very angry Fireheart said sternly to us.  
  
Almost as if DarkMoon heard what Fireheart said he noticed that we were there. "It's nice to see that your little friends have joined us. Well I have a little gift for them. I have some people here that are great friends with them and they really want to pay them back with all the fun that they have had in hell. We can have our little battle while they resolve their differences. Sounds great to me. What about you all?"  
  
"Look this is strictly between you and us. They should not get involved," Starlight yelled at DarkMoon.  
  
DarkMoon began grinning evilly and then said, "Oh yes this is only between the three of us but they have duets of their own to resolve." And with that said seven warriors, one for each of us appeared in front of DarkMoon.  
  
Cell, Super 17, Nappa, Raditz, a Majin Dabura, Frieza, and Dr. Gero stood in front of us. The only one that I actually knew was Super 17 but I had heard stories about the others. I looked around at the others to see their reactions and they all were surprised, angry, or either both.  
  
"This is the deal. They will fight their enemies and I will fight you two. We are not aloud to interfere. And the same goes for them. Do you all agree?" This echoed through my head as DarkMoon said this. I personally didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I would be able to take them on considering that I didn't know how to go super sayian. Nor could Bra so basically we were both vulnerable.  
  
"This was not the deal that we were going to make in the beginning! This is unfair and you know it! You can't just bring the dead back," yelled Starlight with much anger. As she was yelling she began to glow with a blue aura more than she had been. Along with her Fireheart began to glow with his own red aura even more. It almost seemed that there was no gravity around them as their cloths and hair began to float around them in an eery way.  
  
"Ah. yes we did but you didn't agree to it so laid down a new offer and that is the only one that stands. We fight and they fight. It's that simple." DarkMoon said this as if it was simply nothing important. I was defiantly beginning to really worry.  
  
I walked over to were my grandfather stood along with Vegeta. Every one seemed to follow my lead and we all huddled together. "Grandpa do you really think that we will be able to take them on? I mean they seem to so much stronger than what you told they once were and you know that both Bra and I are unable to go super sayian yet," I ask my grandfather Goku.  
  
Vegeta was the first to talk and said, "I believe this is just what the two of you need. That guy doesn't know the full extent of our powers so what he doesn't know wont hurt him." And then my grandpa said, "Yes, I agree with Vegeta. And if you two have any problems then you will have the two boys or any of us to help so don't worry. And who knows, maybe this is just what you two need to go super."  
  
We decided that Vegeta would tell Fireheart and Starlight that we would accept the offer. So Vegeta told Fireheart as second in command that we would accept and that we could easily take them. Starlight told DarkMoon reluctantly that they accepted his offer but that no one else could get involved. Then we just disappeared.  
  
We reappeared in what seemed like another dimension. The sky was green as jade and the ground was a midnight blue. It almost seemed black except when the wind blew across the grass and it flickered blue. There were deep violet flowers through out the waist high grass. And there were hills and plateaus throughout the land. I had not a clue where we were.  
  
As if Starlight heard me she appeared beside us with Fireheart and answered my question. "This is the land of the dragons. Over the great mountains and on the other side of the great Ice Lands. Our forest also connected to it, going around Ice Lands through mountains and valleys. Those are the lands of the centaurs and the poblar de cielos, the people of the sky."  
  
"Oh will you just shut up and lets get this battle going! I really hate waiting you know," DarkMoon said impatiently as he appeared about fifteen yards in front of us with our opponents.  
  
"You know you sometimes act like a little child! The DarkMoon that I knew never acted like this. He was an honorable man and a true friend!" Fireheart yelled this while every one stood back in shock for I was the only one that knew the story other than Starlight and DarkMoon.  
  
The first to recover from shock and speak up was my dad. "What. what do you mean by that? Are you saying that DarkMoon was your friend?"  
  
Fireheart looked down at the ground and finally gathered the courage to tell his story. "DarkMoon was my best friend and one of the best generals that I have ever known. But the fowl demon MoonShadow, who was the reason that Gaurdians where created in the first place, possessed his body. And so far we know of now way to get rid of him with out damaging DarkMoon's spirit."  
  
It was as if it ripped Fireheart apart to tell every one this but he did it. Then he yelled with all his might, "But I do swear that I will get my best friend back no matter what!"  
  
"Oh what heart felt words for a losing cause. At this moment I am slowly eating away at your friends spirit. In another five years or so there will be nothing left of your 'best friend' and I will own this body." DarkMoon said this and began to chuckle evilly. Then he said, "Lets quit chit- chatting and get this battle started with!"  
  
And with that we were all attacked. Super 17 attacked Goku, Vegeta took care of Majin Dabura, Gohan attacked Cell, Frieza went strait at Trunks, Goten got his hands full with his uncle Raditz, Bra took Nappa, and that left me with Dr. Gero. Every one that could went to the highest level of super sayian that they were capable of.  
  
While we were fighting Starlight, Fireheart, and DarkMoon stood back and watched us battle. Latter Starlight told me that DarkMoon wanted to watch us battle to determine the winners. While DarkMoon watched, she said, her and Fireheart gathered up their strength and prepared for their battle.  
  
Although DarkMoon had underestimated the super sayians he had made sure that Bra and I would have many complications. The only power we had over them was the magic that we had learned. It looked like the only ones that would be done any time soon were Goten and Trunks but they were no were near done and both Bra and I needed help. Unfortunately for me Dr. Gero had created a new device were he could manipulate a persons mind. I don't really know how every one else was doing but all I know is that I was having a very hard time.  
  
I was to the point that I was going to resolve to using my elemental powers but if that didn't work then I was definitely up shit creek with out a paddle. To make madders worse Bra wasn't doing so good herself but some how during her battle she had been pushed into super sayian and was having better luck than I was. Well I guess I was the only one who hadn't evolved yet. That was it. I couldn't take it any more so I used my element storm. I called lightning to my hands and shot it at Dr. Gero but I missed. I tried several times again and I was only successful twice. That day just wasn't my lucky day because using my element had weakened me greatly and my mental defences fell. What was even worse was that Goten defeated Raditz but went to help Bra with Nappa. What a great uncle he was but right at that moment I could do nothing about it.  
  
Dr. Gero had begun to send mental images to my mind of how every one else was super sayian and smirking down at me as if I was a weakling. He repeatedly sent messages into my head that said 'You are a weakling' and 'You will never be a super sayian'. This had shoved me over the edge. Anger and sorrow built up inside of me to the point that I felt like it would destroy me. And right before it did I transformed for the first time into a super sayian.  
  
Right as I transformed Trunks had defeated Frieza and came to my rescue. He helped me destroy Dr. Gero with one powerful blast and then I fainted from exhaust. Not too long after Dr. Gero was destroyed Vegeta and Goku defeated Super 17 and Majin Dabura along with Gohan who defeated Cell once again.  
  
Not too long afterwards I woke up in Trunks' arms but I was still very weak. I was glad to see his worried face staring down at me. I felt something that I had thought I had gotten over. I was hoping I wasn't falling in love with his ice blue eyes again because I really didn't want to get hurt. That is why I had gotten over him in the first place.  
  
He then broke my thoughts and said to me, "Well I'm glad that sleeping beauty finally woke up. You were beginning to worry me because we don't have any senzu beans with us. We left them all at the camp."  
  
"Well I'm glad that some one cares about me unlike my stupid uncle who ran to Bra." Goten must have heard me say this because he came over to me and said, "Ahh come on Pan, you can't really be mad at me. She needed help and I couldn't just stand back and not help her."  
  
I wasn't really mad at Goten because I knew that he really liked Bra but I felt like messing with him. "What a great uncle you are. You dump blood over beauty," he then began to look at the ground and I took it as my cue to continue, "But I'm just messing with you. Any ways I know that you really like Bra so I forgive you just the same." This made Goten blush very much and Bra kissed his cheek to make it even worse.  
  
But before we could continue DarkMoon interrupted, "I congratulate you all on your wonderful performance but now it is time for us to get down to business. So what do you say Starlight and we get started to see who is more powerful?"  
  
"Fine but this is only between you and us. You leave every one else out of this. Only you, Fireheart, and I. You got that?" After Starlight said this DarkMoon nodded but you could see the evil smirk creeping on to his face and that he had something planed.  
  
Fireheart got beside Starlight as close as he could with out holding her. DarkMoon staid were he was from the beginning. The rest of us were about thirty yards to the right of Starlight and Fireheart, sitting under one of the few trees that were out in the field. All three Utopians began to power up.  
  
For the first time I noticed the amulet that DarkMoon had acquired. It was floating around his neck with an evil black aura around it. DarkMoon had the same color aura as Fireheart but there was evil black aura out lining it.  
  
Fireheart and Starlight looked the same as they did the other times I had seen them power up except the star symbols on their foreheads were glowing more than I had ever seen them and the pupils of their eyes disappeared. Then their eyes began to glow the same color as their auras. I believe that we all forgot how to breath for a second when we saw this.  
  
"So are you two ready to get this started?" DarkMoon said this as the tree began to float up into the air as if some unknown force just lifted them up into the air.  
  
To answer his question Fireheart and Starlight began to gather power into their hands. Then DarkMoon did the same. This was defiantly a show off but an odd way to determine the outcome of one battle. Yet it left you in awe at the great power that both groups held.  
  
But the one thing that I couldn't get is why was it two against one. Then I remembered something that Starlight had told me. She had said that the reason why there was one male and female Guardian was because even though the female held all the power she was vulnerable to mental attacks. I was hoping that this would not be one of those times that Fireheart would have to protect her mind but then that is probably exactly what DarkMoon was thinking about doing.  
  
After they had gathered up great amounts of power into their hands they then through it at their opponent. Starlight and Fireheart's blast had cabined into a red and blue swirl of power. Both blasts slammed into each other in the middle. It then turned into a battle of who had the most powerful blast. I noticed Starlight was having some trouble. She seemed to be in pain and Fireheart seemed to be very worried about it.  
  
I was hoping that she would be all right. I got so worried that I decided to try and reach out to her mind but all I felt was pain. And what made it worse was that I knew for a fact that I couldn't help her.  
  
Then Starlight and Fireheart's blast began to loose really bad. The next thing I knew was that Starlight was screaming out in pain and the their blast began to get stronger with her power. Maybe we would win this after all.  
  
**Oh, are you looking for more to read? Well review and I will get the next chapter out to you as soon as I can. Right now me and my step dad built me a new computer and hooked the scanner to it so now I will be able to maybe get my own web site and post my art and stories or just ask someone to hold my art on their web site. Unfortunately I have yet to figure out how to get one started. Any one out their mind giving me pointers or advice? And dose anyone know of the best place to have one for free? Ahhh. I NEED help! I would graciously appreciate it! Well I better get back to work on the story. Oh and I would love to thank the three people that reviewed so much!!!! (JH, dragon agility & Desiree) They are the reason why this chapter got posted in the first place. Well I will see ya next chapter!**  
  
Starlight  
  
Voice1: What's got her so happy?  
  
Voice2: I don't know. Maybe she woke up on the right side of the bed for once.  
  
Voice1: Ether it's that or she just had too much sugar.  
  
Voice2: Well I say it's the sugar.  
  
Hey will you two quit talking as if I wasn't here! You are the ones that reside in my mind. Not the other way around!  
  
Voice1&2: Yep it's the sugar.  
  
(Starlight grabs to two idiots by their ears and drags them away from the other people mumbling about why she has to put up with them in the first place)  
  
You two need to learn how to behave you know. (She whacks them on the head with a rubber mallet and walks off with them tagging behind.)  
  
Voice1: Defiantly the sugar.  
  
I heard that!  
  
(The voices run away with Starlight not too far behind with her yelling obscene words and saying that she will kill them.) 


	11. Dolor y Miedo

The Guardians Written by: Starlight  
  
**Thank you Mii-chan and PixieWhiteFeather soooo very much! This chapter is dedicated to you two. You are the only ones that I know of that read my last chapter! So this one is for you. Oh and a note to every one if you want to read the next chapter you are going to have to learn how to use the review button. All I need to know is that people are reading this! Come on it is not that hard just to right one little sentence. That is all I ask. Also just so you know if the story is weird for some odd reason I was listening to System of a Down while writing this and it is almost midnight when I started any ways. Also if you will notice a clue to this chapter is the meaning of the title to it means 'Pain and Fear'.**  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even try and repeat my self? You already know what is mine and what is not. And you also know that you can use my characters, their world and my plot only if you ask and give me credit.  
  
Chapter 11: Dolor y Miedo  
  
The power coming off of the three beings was eminence. The light that was coming off of Fireheart and Starlight was making it hard to see. I could still see that Starlight was in great pain. Then with a flash of light it was all over like that. We had won or so I thought.  
  
DarkMoon, who looked pretty beat up, surveyed us and Fireheart and Starlight, who was leaning against Fireheart still in pain. After surveying us, DarkMoon then said, "You may have one this battle but I still have trick up my sleeves!" After he said this he through out his left hand at every one and black collar like bands appeared around every one's neck. Then he spoke again, "I would like to see all of you get out of this jam! You won't be able to power up at all. You all now have the power of mere humans. You can't fly, use any magic or ki blast, and both Fireheart and Starlight can not transform nor will Fireheart be able to save his beloved Starlight now."  
  
After he said that Starlight yelled out in pain. We were all very confused. We had not a clue as to what was causing her so much pain. I wanted so much to run over to her and see if I could help but I was still very weak and with these new collars on I was even weaker. Oh how I hated being vulnerable. I never liked relying on other people and I didn't want to start any time soon.  
  
"What did you do to HER!" Fireheart yelled this out several times to DarkMoon with tears in his eyes.  
  
DarkMoon just looked at Fireheart and began to laugh like an insane mad man. "All I did 'to HER' was merely lock her into her own mind and severely assault her with the pain she has dealt with over the many years. Basically I am destroying her from the inside out." And with another insane laugh he disappeared.  
  
Trunks picked me up and carried me over to where every one was going, over to Fireheart. Fireheart was kneeling over Starlight, holding her close, with silent tears running down his face. Seeing him like that made me think of how vulnerable we all had became just moments before.  
  
I remember looking down at Starlight who had her eyes closed as if in deep sleep yet with a deep sad frown on her face. I was praying to Dende and all the gods above him that she would be ok. Then Goku asked, "Is there anything that we can do to save her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. With these collars on I can't do anything and nor can any of you. But just maybe we can go to the nearest nest of dragons or griffins that live in those mountains and ask them to at lest take us to the nearest group of centaurs or the poblar de cielos. The only chance that we have of saving her though is at Crystal Falls," Fireheart informed us.  
  
Goku looked around. When I looked into his eyes I first saw grief and then it was taken by determination. He then said, "Well then I think that we all should get going, the sooner the better. Don't worry we will get back to the others and we WILL save Starlight."  
  
We then all stood up, although I needed a little support from Trunks but I wanted to walk for my self, with Fireheart in the lead caring Starlight and we all began the long journey to the mountains that lay before us.  
  
I believe that it was probably about noon when we started. We had no food with us and we were all very hungry. Lush dark blue grass and the violet flowers were all around us. Every once in a while we would come upon a giant tree, with leaves the same color as the grass, and we would stop and rest.  
  
We finally came upon a stream of clear blue water full of many fish about sundown with a few trees close to the water. Goku, Fireheart, and Gohan all volunteered to capture fish. They cut a few limbs off a near by tree with daggers that we all carried. They then carved them into spears to spear fish with. While they were fishing Goten and Bra went out collecting fire would from the near by trees so we wouldn't have to eat our fish raw, although I think that us sayians were so hungry that it wouldn't have mattered weather they were cooked or not.  
  
After we got a fire started Trunks, Fireheart and I began skinning what fish had been caught for Goku and Gohan were still catching fish. While we were skinning the fish Bra and Goten were cooking the mass quantities of fish to fill our bellies. After every one ate we then went to sleep around the campfire. I had Trunks on one side of me and Bra on the other side. Next to her was Goten and then Goku with Vegeta on his other side. And in between Trunks and Vegeta was Fireheart holding Starlight as close as he could to him.  
  
Before I dosed off I though about Starlight and how vulnerable she must be. I knew she was in much pain for as the day went by her face began to show more pain in it. I felt so bad for her and Fireheart. Fireheart seemed to not be taking Starlight's condition well at all. He always had sorrow in his face and it always got worse every time he looked at her. But there was another emotion that I had noticed that showed up in his eyes every time he looked at her and held her. I kept an eye on him the entire time that we had made camp to prove my suspicion. I noticed how he always tried to stay near to her and how he constantly kept an eye on her so he could constantly know of her condition. I believed that he was in love with Starlight. Even now that I think about it, they both showed signs that they loved each other.  
  
It didn't take too long for me to go to sleep though. I was very exhausted even though I had regained a lot of my strength after I had eaten. The last thought that I had go through my head wasn't about Fireheart and Starlight but about my old crush on Trunks that had recently resurfaced it self. Then I had a dreamless night.  
  
In my sleep I must have moved for when I woke up I found my self right beside Trunks in his arms. When we all got up we did the same ritual for breakfast that we had done last with diner. We had cooked more than what we needed though in case we didn't come upon another place with food. We carried the fish on poles since we had nothing else to use and Fireheart couldn't create any thing.  
  
The day was very uneventful for all we did was walk all day and rest when we needed to. We did find an apple tree on one of our breaks and collected as many as we could. The fish, all though we tried to make it last as long as we could, only lasted for that day. It had helped that we had apples but they too didn't last long for they only lasted until our lunch break the next day. We had slept the same way as the night before except Bra slept in Goten's arms and I in Trunk's.  
  
The next day felt like forever. We had no food for lunch or for dinner and the land had began to become barren so we could not find anything to scavenge. We all began to believe that we would die before we ever reached the nearest nest of dragons or griffons.  
  
On our third day of journeying we were starved and all our hopes were lost. Fireheart tried to keep our hopes up but not even my grandfather had much hope. We had began to clime the mountains that day. But there was still no sign of hope. We had especially lost hope for there were also no sings of Starlight getting better. She had begun to toss and turn occasionally. Every one had begun to worry even more for her.  
  
Towards the end of the day we found a cliff with some wood on it. We used the wood to start a fire to keep us warm in the night. We stayed at the fire watching the sun set for we had no food and we were all to depressed to talk. As we were watching the last of the sun set we heard the beat of wings in the not to far off distance. We all jumped up and looked in the sky for any thing for we had found new hope to keep us going.  
  
Then out of no were, for the sun had already set and we could not see a thing, a dragon had appeared in front of us with a swoosh of it's wings. The dragon stood on all four legs and with it's neck high up in the air it stood to be some where in between fifteen and twenty feet high. Its body was a jade green with a royal purple under belly that was plated. It had two horns that came strait up out of its head and spikes all down it's spine. It's wings were the same color of its body but with purple at the tips. And its eyes were gold and snake like.  
  
In a deep voice that almost sounded like a growl the dragon said, "Why do you trespass on our land? You do not belong here and we want nothing to do with you."  
  
Fireheart then said to him on behalf of us all for most of us were scared stiff, "We come to ask for help. We battled with DarkMoon and won but he has trapped my fellow Guardian Starlight in her own mind and put collars on us all to make sure that we are weak and can not use our powers. So we pose no threat to you all for we can not defend our selves and we need your help to get us back to our land and to Crystal Falls to save Starlight."  
  
While the dragon seemed to be thinking about what Fireheart said I whispered to Trunks. "What do you think he will do? He doesn't seem that nice."  
  
"Well I would probably say the same thing if some beings just wondered upon my land with out me knowing." He said this to me and then the dragon spoke up again.  
  
"These are not matters that concerns us but I am not one to decide what to do with you. And if you and the girl you hold are holding really are Guardians then there are others that might be able to help you." And after he said that he roared up into the sky and two smaller dragons landed beside him. Then he spoke again, "We will take you to the 'Ancient One'. I will carry three of you and the others will carry two."  
  
We then hoped on to their backs in between the spikes and flew off deeper into the mountain range. I though I could see others but it was very dark and I was not sure. It was very calming riding upon such great beast's backs. The rhythm of their wings and the wind in your face fixed you in a trance. It seemed like forever before I felt the dragons start to spiral down. Not to long after that we landed on a huge mountain cliff with an entrance so large that I had to lean back to look at it.  
  
Then the dragon that had found us said to us, "Follow me and I will lead you to the 'Ancient One'."  
  
We then followed him into the giant cave to talk to the 'Ancient One' in hopes that we would be able to get back to where we were needed most.  
  
  
  
**Well what do you think? I know it's kinda short but I needed to get it out. I started this chapter three days ago and I finally finished it. I have had so much I had to do with getting ready for school, working on my new computer, and drawing (hey drawing is my fist priority and then it is this story). You know what it is really hard to type and draw when you get blisters on you fingers and the band-aids won't let your fingers move very much. (I got blisters from sharpening all my colored pencils. I know it sound very pathetic but I have over a hundred colored pencils and only a sharpener that you use with your hand.) Well I ended up listing to the new Papa Roach cd in the end and I found a song that reminds me of this story. Well here it is and I advise that if you can get your hands on this cd than do it!**  
  
Starlight Lovehatetragedy By: Papa Roach  
  
Human behavior Peculiar it seems Some thrive on hate Some love and dream Everyone's go a purpose and wants to be loved I think I found my purpose I think I found love  
  
Hidden inside myself  
  
Tragedy Strikes when you least expect it  
  
Hate and destruction crashed down on our world The stars and the stripes The boys and the girls It's sad it took war to bring us together I believe in love I believe in forever  
  
Hidden inside ourselves  
  
Tragedy Strikes when you least expect it  
  
You better run You better run For your life For your life Shed a tear Shed a tear Live in fear  
  
Love Hate Tragedy  
  
Tragedy Strikes when you least expect it  
  
Tragedy day Tragedy day Tragedy day  
  
**P.S. If any one would like to know when I post my chapters than just e- mail me or leave in your review that you would like to along with your e- mail address ok. See ya next chapter!** 


End file.
